


Bucky Barnes x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Series: Avengers x Reader One Shots [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Fluffy, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On FF.net and Quotev, I have an Avengers x Reader One Shots series. On here and Wattpad, I've separated them by character. I apologize if the descriptions are sucky. More recent requests will have the original request plot in the beginning. Older ones, like the entire Steve series, I had to come up with a quick description while posting them. They were written quite some time ago. I don't remember every story exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If This Is to End in Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is sent to fight a dragon

**If This Is To End In Fire…**  
Request for MysteryGirl

 

Buck Barnes listened to the royal court meeting, sitting beside Steven Rogers, his best friend. The town was currently discussing the issue of the dragon that had taken residence in the next village, which happened to be abandoned, save for one citizen. There seemed to be a young woman that often traveled between the two villages, having to come to the royal town for shopping purposes seeing as her village was destroyed and the shops were no longer intact.  
“We must do something about the dragon!” a townsman cried, fearing for his own life as well as his children’s.  
“What I want to know,” one hunter began, “is why it hasn’t killed that woman.”  
“We do not know that she resides in the same town,” another man argued.  
“We do know that she at least passes through,” the hunter countered. “Why would the beast simply let her go?”  
“Maybe she controls it,” the resident cook replied. “Maybe she’s into dark magic, and that beast is her pet.”  
“That is ridiculous,” the King argued, shaking his head. “I will send my best hunters to investigate. Gaston, Ratcliffe, Iago; go destroy that monster.”  
Three hunters grinned and nodded in acceptance.

Gaston, a tall, burly man with a lot of guns and an ego bigger than his biceps, led the way to the next town, self-appointing himself in charge.  
Ratcliffe, a slightly shorter and wider man with a sword and a gun, disliked Gaston’s take-charge attitude and wished to knock him down a peg, but continued on for the sake of the quest.  
Iago, a short and rather laughable hunter, carrying only a knife, followed in last, accepting that he wasn’t the leader and focusing on the excitement of the hunt.  
“Where is the beast?” Iago asked, looking around the village.  
“Must be in there,” Gaston replied, jerking his head towards a large house, almost as large as the castle in their own village. The trio slowly stalked towards it, wondering why they couldn’t hear the loud snores or gentle breathing of the dragon within.  
Ratcliffe stepped forward, slowly opening the door as to not wake the monster and be burnt to a crisp. He looked around, brows furrowing in confusion. There was no monster, only the mysterious woman that the village had spoken about – you.  
“We’ll take her with us,” Gaston whispered, creeping towards you. “She can tell us where the beast is hiding, and then she can be my bride.”  
Before they’d even taken a step, a loud roar sounded, catching them off guard. The house shook with the force of the dragon, knocking the hunters to their rears. They cowered in fear as a large red fire drake crept towards them, long neck bent slightly to allow it to look down at them. It brought a large, taloned paw atop its prey, holding them steady. Its mouth opened, the back of its throat glowing red as it built up its embers, ready to torch the hunters.  
They barely had time to scream before they became hunter kebabs.

Their cries could be heard all the way to the next village, and a town meeting was held immediately.  
“Your hunters didn’t make it,” the herald stated apologetically.  
“Good riddance,” a young woman stated. “They were more of a menace to our town than that dragon.”  
“Who will fight now?” a mother worried. “Those were our best hunters.”  
“Your majesties,” Buck greeted, standing up. “I am no hunter, but I am a knight of your court. I volunteer to hunt the dragon.”  
“I volunteer as well,” Steven added, standing beside his comrade.  
“Very well,” the Queen nodded. “But be careful. Be on guard.”  
The men nodded before heading to fetch their armor and weapons.

“Do you think we stand a chance?” Steven asked as they entered the village.  
“We’re smarter than the hunters were,” Buck reminded. “We have every chance.”  
They too saw the large house and opted to look around inside. They slowly crept through the door, eyes darting about cautiously. A loud snore was heard from the next room, leading the men to slowly toe their way over. Peering around the corner of the doorway, they saw a large red dragon snoozing on the floor. Its head took up most of the doorway, and its massive arms – which were currently serving as its pillows – stretched all the way to the wall, claws gently dragging lines down the wood. Its body was stretched out as much as could be – this room may be the largest but the fire drake was larger. Its legs were curled into its body and its tail wrapped around the legs protectively. Spikes adorned the tail and backbone, all the way to the head. It shifted comfortably in its sleep as the men watched in wonder and awe.  
“This is the beast?” Buck clarified, looking at Steven. “It looks so peaceful.”  
“It’s not what it seems,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “It just hasn’t seen us yet.”  
Their talking caused the dragon to stir, and before long it was stretching its long limbs in preparation for waking up. It growled upon catching sight of the two knights, taking note of their armor suits. It opened its mouth, jaws stretching wide, throat glowing red. The men yelped in fear before running towards the door.  
One paw slamming on the floor, shook the entire house, knocking the knights to their feet. Steven stood his ground, taunting the beast, while Buck sneaked around its side, sword unsheathed. He raised his arms and swung hard, catching a break between scales on the dragon’s right shoulder. It cried out in pain, its thundering roar lowering to an almost feminine cry. Buck scrambled backwards to stand beside Steven as the dragon fell back, smashing into the wall. Its body shifted and shrunk, causing the men to step forward in curiosity. The dragon continued to shrink and shift until it was no longer a dragon, but a young girl – a very familiar young girl.  
“It’s her!” Buck gasped. Lying on the floor with a dangerous gash in her shoulder was the mysterious woman who always entered their village for food and supplies. You groaned in pain, your left arm clutching your right shoulder.  
“Are you alright?” Buck asked, rushing forward to check on you. Seeing him so close, you used all her strength to crawl backwards, ignoring your lack of clothing. Noticing, Buck blushed and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it over you.  
“Stay away,” you gasped before crying out in pain.  
“We won’t hurt you,” Buck reasoned.  
“You already have!” you reminded through gritted teeth.  
“Buck,” Steven warned. “Stay away from her. She’s the monster.”  
“I’m no monster,” you replied. “Coming into my home with your swords and weapons, trying to kill me for doing nothing wrong. You’re the monsters here.”  
“Doing nothing wrong?” Steven repeated. “You destroyed your entire village!”  
“That was my father,” you replied. “It’s a family curse, and he was so angry when he found out there was no way to reverse it that he went on a rampage and incinerated everything. I’m the only one left, and this scrap of a village is my home. I grew up in this house.”  
“Come with us,” Buck pleaded.  
“Buck!” Steven gasped in surprise.  
“You could be safe with us. No one has to know. We’ll tell the King that we killed the dragon and rescued you,” Buck reasoned.  
“I know what your village thinks of me,” you growled. “They think I control the dragon, own it like a pet.”  
“We’ll tell them what you just told me – that this is your home and you simply couldn’t leave it behind. We’ll tell them that you have nowhere else to go so you stayed here with the dragon, which we killed,” Buck replied gently.  
You looked up at him. “Why are you being so nice to me?”  
“Because you’re not a monster,” he whispered. “You’re a beautiful girl, and I want you to be okay.”  
Gazing into his eyes you saw nothing but sincerity and admiration. Hesitantly, you nodded, allowing him to help you stand. With your good arm you gripped the blanket tighter, stumbling as you tried to walk forward. You tripped over a hole in the floor and fell forward with a yelp. Strong arms caught you before you could hit the ground, though it didn’t save your now twisted ankle. He smiled at you before bending his knees, reaching one arm under yours and lifting you up. He carried you bridal style back to the village, a smile on his face and a blush staining yours.

Everyone questioned you and Buck’s intentions as the village healer tended to your shoulder. You hissed and gasped in pain as he stitched up the gash before turning his attention to your ankle. He bound it quickly, turning to face you.  
“You’ll have to take it easy, m’lady,” he said with a soft smile. “Your right arm will be sore, along with your left ankle. Try not to put too much pressure on it.”  
“Thank you,” you whispered, clutching the blanket.  
“I’ve brought you some clothes,” a young maiden said, handing you a pile. Buck had called for one of the maids of the castle to find you more suitable attire.  
“Thank you,” you repeated. You bit your lip as a blush grazed your cheeks. “Could you help me? I’m kind of limited.”  
“Of course,” she smiled, ushering the boys out of the hut. She assisted you in slipping the gown on over your head, careful not to raise your right arm more than necessary. She then wrapped the corset around your torso and laced it in the back before stepping in front of you.  
“You look lovely,” she smiled.  
“You’re very kind,” you replied.  
She left, allowing Buck back inside. His jaw dropped slightly upon seeing your new look.  
“What?” you asked, catching his stare.  
“You look beautiful,” he breathed.  
Giggling softly, you thanked him.  
“Oh!” he realized, offering you a sheepish smile. “I never asked your name.”  
“(y/n),” you smiled.  
“Buck Barnes,” he replied with a bow. He offered you his arm. “Dinner is ready, if you’re hungry.”  
“Starving,” you replied. “But where are we going?”  
“The castle,” he said simply. You looked up at him, nerves twisting your insides.  
“What is it?” he asked, seeing your face.  
“Am I allowed?” you wondered softly.  
He smiled again. “I work for the King and Queen, so I come and go as I please. As my guest, you’re allowed to as well.”  
You nodded slowly and followed him inside.

You received many stares and glares as Buck showed you around the village. Many still believed that you were tied to the dragon, and what hurt more was that they were right. But Buck protected you from their ridicule, wrapping an arm gently around your shoulders, careful not to touch your stitches. He hugged you close to his body as you walked about, knowing that the real you was not a fire-breathing monster.  
He led you to a field of (f/flowers) and sat down, patting the grass beside him. You slowly lowered yourself onto the ground, stitching your injured leg out to rest and leaning against him with your good shoulder. His arm wrapped around your waist as you toyed with the flowers.  
“These are my favorites,” you whispered, plucking one from the ground. “My mother used to bring me a bouquet for my birthday every year.”  
Buck smiled before plucking a handful of the flowers and offering them to you. You smiled up at him, taking the group from his hands and holding them to your nose.  
“Thank you,” you whispered, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“What for?” he asked, looking at you.  
“Everything,” you replied, looking up to meet his eyes. “Saving me, believing in me, being so kind to me. You’ve done more for me than anyone has in a long time.”  
“When did your father destroy the village?” he asked gently.  
“When I was eight,” you sighed. “I’ve been alone for a long time.”  
He hesitantly pressed a kiss to your head, pulling you closer. “What happened to him?”  
“Hunters,” you replied with a grimace. “The same hunters that tried to kill me.”  
“That’s why you killed them?” he asked. You nodded slowly, looking at the ground.  
His fingers hooked under your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. He slowly pressed his lips to yours, his hand cupping your cheek as you relaxed into his embrace. His fingers gently tangled in your hair while yours fisted in his tunic.  
He pulled away for air, resting his forehead on yours with a smile on his lips. You looked up at him, smiling softly.  
“I really like you, (y/n),” he whispered.  
“I like you too,” you whispered back. He pecked your lips again before lying on his back, pulling you down beside him. You snuggled into his side, head on his chest and arm draped across his torso. His arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close.  
You’d found your new home.


	2. Strangers Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew Bucky in the 40s

**Strangers Like Me**  
Request for Agent Dianna Guisinger

 

“Bucky?”  
The word left your lungs in a startled, confused gasp. The man with black hair and thickly-lined eyes glared at you, unresponsive. He then turned on his heel and ran as fast as Steve could.  
You turned to said soldier, brows furrowed in painful confusion. He nodded sullenly, signaling that you two had seen the same thing – and that the Winter Soldier you were fighting was in fact the love of your life.

As Steve’s sister, you’d spent a lot of time with Bucky back in the 1940s. You’d developed quite a crush on him, though you were sure he saw you as nothing more than a sister, which stabbed at your heart every time you saw him with another woman. Your heart had broken when Steve told you that Bucky was gone. And when Steve went under ice and you were his only family, you went under ice too.  
Being frozen for seventy years tends to freeze your thoughts and memories as well. Waking up in another century was new and frightening, albeit exciting, but your brain was focused on Steve and Bucky. Your emotions were still intact, your heart pining after the lost friend.

You followed Steve back to your shared apartment, sighing softly as he turned on the light and you collapsed on the couch.  
“I can’t believe it,” he sighed, rummaging through the fridge for the fixings of a sandwich. “You want one?” he asked, holding up a loaf of bread.  
“Yeah,” you nodded in affirmation. “I’m gonna grab a shower first.”  
He nodded and began loading meats and cheeses onto bread slices as you sauntered down the hall to your room.  
Once there you selected a white tank top and (f/c) pajama pants along with your favorite undies and socks. You shuffled into the bathroom across the hall, turning on the water to let it heat up while you undressed.  
Your mind was running a million miles an hour as the hot water cascaded down your back. How could Bucky not remember you or Steve? It was definitely him – you and your brother both saw it. But he still treated you as the enemy, shooting and stabbing, trying to get you out of his way. It broke your heart to see him act so… evil.  
You then recalled that you’d been sent on this mission because of Hydra and wondered if they had done something to his mind and memories.  
You sighed as you turned off the water and stepped out, drying yourself off before dressing. You pinned your wet locks into a messy bun before returning to the kitchen where Steve was eating. He nodded towards the sandwich sitting innocently on a plate across the table from him, signaling that it was yours. You smiled in appreciation and sat down, sinking your teeth into the meal.

You later accompanied Steve and Natasha on infiltrating Hydra’s old base, digging up all of their dirty little secrets. Their old computer files contained video clips of a certain black-haired soldier, causing you and Steve to stop in your tracks. It seemed to be his recruitment, and the treatments they put him through to gain his loyalty.  
_“Your name?” a Hydra goon asked.  
“Bucky Barnes,” he replied in that sweet voice that you’d always loved.  
“No,” the goon replied, shaking his head. He pressed a button and the wires attached to Bucky’s head glowed, shooting electricity through his body._ You cringed as he cried out in pain.  
Another video showed more progress on their side. His hair was long and black, a frown on his face and darkness in his eyes.  
_“What is your name?” the henchman asked.  
“I am the Winter Soldier,” Bucky replied darkly._  
“Bucky…” you breathed sadly. “What have they done to you?”  
“Bucky?” a familiar voice repeated from behind you, laced in confusion as though the name were an alien on his tongue. “Am I… Bucky?”  
You looked at Steve who nodded, looking around to see if there were other goons waiting to ambush the three of you. You hesitantly stepped closer to your lost friend, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.  
“Your name is Bucky Barnes,” you said gently, standing about a foot away. “You’re my friend, and Steve’s.”  
“I don’t remember,” he replied, shaking his head.  
You bit your lip sadly. “Do you want to?”  
After a pause, he nodded, causing your lips to twitch into a hopeful smile.  
“No more agents,” Steve confirmed, coming back. “It’s just Bucky.”  
“I hate to break up this reunion,” Natasha began, “but they’ve tracked us. They’re closing in.”  
“What do we do?” you asked, panic spiking. You took a step towards the redhead and the floor caved in, sending you crashing to the basement below.  
“(y/n!)” Steve called before jumping through the hole. Natasha followed suit, figuring there’d be an escape route. Her eyes widened in surprise when Bucky jumped down.  
“Are you on our side now?” she asked cautiously.  
He paused before nodding. “I want to know more about Bucky.”

You’d all escaped Hydra’s agents and made it to Sam’s apartment, one of the only safe havens left in the city. He let you in eagerly until he saw Bucky, stopping cold.  
“It’s okay,” you assured him. “He’s with us.”  
Sam reluctantly let him in, eying him carefully. He watched how close the soldier stuck by your side as though you were the only one he trusted. And, in a way, you were.  
Sam let you borrow his bedroom, since he had no guestrooms to offer you, to speak with Bucky alone and hopefully help him remember. You sat on the bed, pulling Bucky down beside you. You gently held onto his hands, a gesture that he seemed to appreciate.  
“Do you remember anything before Hydra got you?” you asked softly.  
He looked down at his lap, ashamed that he didn’t. His brows furrowed in confusion as bits and pieces came flooding back. The dance he attended with you and Steve, trying to set Steve up with a lovely young woman, watching sadly as you stood off to the side by yourself. He remembered the ache in his heart due to him not having the courage to dance with you, and the jealousy that filled his vision when you accepted a dance with someone else. “I remember a little.”  
“Like what?” you asked with a hopeful smile.  
“A dance,” he replied. “You were there, and Steve as well.”  
You smiled brightly. “The last dance we all went to before Steve joined the army.”  
“I remember… trying to set Steve up with a girl,” he said with a small smile. You giggled softly.  
“And I remember… wanting to dance with you…” His grey/green orbs sparkled shyly.  
“Why didn’t you?” you whispered.  
“You were Steve’s sister… It would have been inappropriate… And then you were dancing with someone else.”  
“I wanted to dance with you,” you admitted, scooting closer to him. “But you never made a move so I thought maybe you only saw me as a sister.”  
“I saw you as so much more,” he recalled. “I always wanted to be with you, but I didn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable.”  
“Steve wouldn’t have minded,” a voice called from the doorway, causing you both to look up at the smiling blond. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I heard you talking about the dance when I walked by.”  
He took a step into the room, leaning against the door frame. “I had a hunch you liked each other but neither of you ever admitted it or made a move about it.”  
“I think you two belong together,” Natasha added, coming up behind Steve. He’d told her stories of the three of you when you were young, and she thought you made the perfect couple.  
A blush claimed your cheeks, causing Steve to chuckle. He nodded his head towards the door, leading Natasha out. He closed the door behind him to give you two more privacy.  
“I guess we have Big Brother’s approval,” you giggled. He smiled, one hand reaching up to cup your face. Your eyes closed as you leaned into his touch, not realizing just how much you’d missed him.  
Warm lips sealed over yours, a firm hand resting on your hip. Your own hands reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling him even closer. A soft sigh escaped your lungs as he nibbled your lower lip. His arms pulled you forward until you were seated in his lap.  
“I’ll never leave you again,” he promised breathlessly, looking up to meet your eyes.  
“Good,” you replied with a smile, leaning forward to claim his lips again.


	3. My Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get turned into a cat

**My Protector**  
Request for Violet Moon  
A/N: Co-written by Hawkeye’s Little Blossom.

You ran.  
You ran as fast as your four furry legs could take you.  
The pads of your paws were sore from constantly slapping the pavement. Your muscles were getting sore from exerting so much energy. You were out of breath and you wondered why those men in the black cloaks were so interested in a simple cat.  
Did they know who you were?  
They couldn’t have.  
It was just a spell gone awry. You’d only been a cat for a day. Sure, there weren’t many (h/c) cats running around New York, but you couldn’t be that conspicuous.

You continued running until strong, warm hands lifted you up and cuddled you against an equally strong and warm chest. Looking up, you met the familiar eyes of Bucky, and purred happily. He knew what had happened to you and volunteered to be your caretaker until the spell wore off.  
"Hey now, (Y/N). Let’s get you back to the Tower," Bucky muttered in his soft tone. Shouting emerged behind you and Bucky turned. The men ran through the alleyway, but, upon seeing Bucky, turned back and wandered away, muttering, "Let’s just leave it. It ain’t worth it"  
You curled into Bucky's warmth as he began to pace back to the tower. Entering the lobby, your (e/c) feline eyes met Tony, who glanced at you and then Bucky.  
"Who’s the cat?" Tony asked with an amused raise of an eyebrow.  
"Just... A friend's cat I'm taking care of," Bucky panicked. Tony's eyebrow arched higher, and you hissed at him. His brown eyes widened as his hands rose in mock defense. Bucky placed you down and, with a sassy "Mew!" you wandered away.

Life as a cat was a lot of fun; attention and fuss, love and affection. Only Bucky and Loki knew who the (h/c) cat actually was, and they intended to keep it that way.  
One morning you woke up, Bucky's metal arm resting gently round you as he slept. You gently wriggled out of the arm, jumping off the bed and squeezing through the small crack in the door, sauntering down the staircase into the lobby where you slipped out the doors, intending to go on a small stroll. Hey, even cats need some time alone.  
The sun blazed down from the blue skies, the white clouds rolling past, carefree. You prowled, taking a run through long blades of grass and lazing by the stream. When you began to loosen up and enjoy it, you heard anguished yells behind you.  
"That’s her, isn't it? The feline?" one man yelled.  
Another responded hastily, as though he hated his job. "Think so."  
The first man yelled again, "Well what are you waiting for? Christmas!? Get her!"  
You bolted quickly through the stream, emerging on the bank and sprinting as fast as your kitty legs would take you. You circled round, fright shaking you all over. They had to know it was you, why else would they want you?  
You began to get tired, the hot cement of the pavement burning your paws. Turning your head, you saw no one after you and stopped.  
Mistake? Mistake.  
A dark hand of one of the cloaked men reached out, wrapping round your neck.  
"Caught her!" he yelled, before carrying you by the scruff of the neck and throwing you into the back of a black van, slamming the doors. You mewed in pain, and mewed for Bucky.

They drove to an abandoned warehouse and stopped, and you looked around the dark and damp truck with frightened eyes. They came around the back and opened the door, wrapping thick, rough hands around your small frame before you could shoot past them. You whimpered loudly as they carried you inside.  
“Don’t even try calling for your soldier,” he sneered. “He can’t help you now.”  
You only whimpered louder.  
“Is this really a good idea?” the second man asked. “I know Boss wants us to take the girl out, but won’t the Winter Soldier just come after us?”  
“Boss thinks he can trick the soldier into joining our side if we kill the girl,” the first explained.  
You hung your head. They knew who you were. So that’s why they wanted you…  
They threw you into a cold metal cage, barely big enough for you to stand in, let alone walk around. With one final whimper, you curled into yourself in the far corner of the cage, trying to soak up as much of your own body heat as you could to combat the freezing metal.

Back at the Tower, Bucky was frantic.  
He searched the entirety of the Tower, calling in help from Steve and Bruce, before finally finding Loki to tell him what happened.  
“(y/n)’s gone!” he panted.  
“Gone?” Loki replied, confused. “What do you mean, gone?”  
“She isn’t anywhere in the Tower,” Bucky replied.  
“I thought we were looking for the cat,” Steve stated, tilting his head.  
“(y/n) is the cat,” Loki replied dramatically.  
“That’s why you were so protective!” Tony exclaimed, sauntering into the room.  
“Is she still a cat?” Loki inquired.  
“She was when we went to bed last night,” Bucky replied.  
“Then she’ll be harder to find…” Loki mused.  
"What do you mean 'harder to find'!?" Bucky was in absolute panic, running his hands through his hair and breathing loudly.  
"Woah man, chill," Tony said, looking at Bucky. "Loki, do you think there's any way to track her?"  
Loki shook his head and shrugged. Bucky groaned before remembering the blur of a black van. He clicked his fingers.  
"Buck what is it?" Steve asked, leaning against the wall.  
"When I woke up (Y/N) was gone, so I guessed she'd gone for walk. When I got up and opened the curtains, I saw a black van," Bucky said, voice cracking as he imagined what could have possibly happened to you. Steve pulled the soldier into a hug.  
"We'll find her, Buck, if it's the last thing we do," he promised.

A meow of frightened pain escaped your lips as one of the men strapped you to the table. You mewed loudly, hoping Bucky would come running.  
"Shut up!" one of the men cried.  
"Your stupid friend isn't coming for you," the other hissed.  
"I wouldn't count on that," a voice called from the door. Mustering just enough strength, you turned your head and saw Bucky walk in, Steve and Loki following.  
“I told you he’d come after her!” the second man groaned. “And he brought back up!”  
The first man grinned. “Great. Then they can watch.” A scalpel was clutched tightly in his right hand, rising higher and higher as its shadow crawled over your form. Your eyes widened in horror as you watched it move.  
A cloud of smoke concealed your form for a moment as your fur changed back to skin. Your tail vanished and your ears returned to their natural positions at the sides of your head. You were more frightened now than ever as you suddenly became aware of your nakedness, and your hands were still bound, preventing you from covering yourself.  
You whimpered softly and looked down, closing your eyes against the men’s perverted grins.  
“Aw, aren’t you a pretty thing,” the man with the scalpel grinned.  
“Get away from her!” Bucky cried, lunging forward. He tackled the first man to the ground, the scalpel flying from his hand. Steve tackled the second before he could even blink.  
With the soldiers keeping the henchmen occupied, Loki rushed to your side and unbuckled your straps. You immediately curled, wrapping your arms around yourself. Loki shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around you, trying to help shield you.  
The henchmen limped away, whimpering and bleeding. Steve nodded at Bucky, who then rushed to you. He wrapped one arm behind your back and hooked the other under your legs, lifting you up bridal style. Steve took off his coat and well and draped it over your legs. Bucky carried you out, Loki and Steve following.

Back at the Tower, he carried you to your room and lied you down on your bed. He rummaged through your dresser – after you granted him permission – and found a bra, panties, and pajama shorts. You tilted your head in confusion as to why he hadn’t selected a shirt, but before you could question, he pulled out one of his own from his duffle bag on the floor. You smiled softly as you got dressed. He knew that you loved the smell of his clothes, the smell of him, and that wearing his clothes made you feel safe.  
Once you were dressed, he climbed into bed beside you, draping the blanket over you both. He rested one arm on the pillow, silently offering for you to lay on it. Once you did, you buried your face in his neck as his other arm wrapped tightly around you.  
“Thank you,” you whispered, “for saving me.”  
“Of course,” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I will always be here to protect you.”


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall asleep on Bucky's lap

**Kiss the Girl**  
Request for ms howlter follows back  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.

 

You had always loved movies. You grew up watching Disney classics like Sleeping Beauty and 101 Dalmatians. You still watched your childhood favorites, though now you had developed a taste for fantasy and adventure, like Fifth Element or The Hobbit. Sometimes though, you did get rather lonely, so often you'd ask one of your Avenger friends if they wanted to join you.  
On this specific day you had planned to be alone, and were standing by the DVD cabinet trying to pick your movie when Bucky walked in.  
"Hey (Y/N)," he said softly. You turned.  
"Oh, hey Buck. I was just about to watch a movie. Do you want to join me?" You smiled, gesturing to the DVD in your hand; The Little Mermaid.  
"I have nothing better to do," Bucky shrugged.  
You walked over to the DVD player and slipped the disc in before sitting on the couch with Bucky. You were at opposite ends, but what you didn't notice was Bucky sliding closer, inch by inch, while you were too absorbed in the movie. “Under the Sea” began you play and you sang along, instantly reminded of your childhood. You would put on your princess dress and use your hairbrush as a microphone, dancing around the living room to your Disney Sing-Alongs tape. Your favorites had always been “Under the Sea” and “I Won’t Say (I’m in Love).”  
Bucky smiled as your inner child came out. He had never seen you so genuinely happy. The Avengers had been under a lot of stress lately. There had been several attacks in the area, and there was a lot of destruction for the team to clean up. SHIELD was extremely busy with reports and the team hardly had any downtime.  
It got to the scene where Ariel and her father were fighting, and you leaned forward slightly, sucked into the scene. It had always been intense for you, ever since you were little. You didn’t always get along with your own father, so father-daughter relationships always caught your attention.  
Bucky noticed your change in attitude and scooted close enough that your hips touched. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, slowly pulling you into his side. You snuggled into him absent-mindedly, eyes still glued to the screen. You let out a sigh as Ariel swam off crying, leaning back against the couch.  
“Are you alright?” Bucky asked as your demeanor remained emotional and passive, as though you weren’t enjoying the movie as much as you were a few minutes ago.  
“Hm?” you hummed in reply, turning to look at him.  
“Are you okay?” he repeated, tilting his head adorably, brows furrowing in concern.  
You plastered on a smile. “I’m fine. It’s just the emotional scene.”  
“Are you sure that’s all?” he clarified.  
“It just reminds me of home,” you admitted with a sigh. “My dad and I didn’t always get along.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” he murmured as you turned back to the movie.  
You were then aware of the close proximity and the soldier’s arm around you. A blush stained your cheeks as you wondered if he even knew what he was doing. Nonetheless you leaned into his side, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

You ended up falling asleep on the couch, snuggled contently into Bucky’s side. His arm only tightened around you as he wondered if you were aware of your position. He pressed a gentle kiss to your head as it rested on his shoulder. You turned your body, curling your knees up to your chest. He slipped an arm under your legs, stretching them out across his lap. You hummed contently, approving the adjustment, snuggling closer. Your nose burrowed in his neck and he stiffened noticeably.  
“You two look cozy,” a familiar voice teased. Bucky blushed as he looked up at Steve.  
“She fell asleep,” he mumbled.  
“I see that,” the blond smiled. “Have you told her yet?”  
The brunette shook his head. “I don’t want to be too forward.”  
“She’s asleep in your lap,” Steve noticed. “I don’t think asking her on a date is any more forward.”  
Bucky looked down at you, admiring your peaceful face and the small smile on your lips. He nodded, more to himself than to you or Steve. He would make a move when you woke.

You let out a soft noise as you stretched out your legs. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around, taking in your surroundings. You noticed that you were still on the plush couch in front of the flat screen TV; where you had been for your movie night. Your cheeks burned brightly as you looked up to find that you were still snuggled on Bucky’s lap. He seemed not to mind as he looked at the TV, having restarted The Little Mermaid. You wondered if he really liked the movie or if he simply didn’t want to wake you in the process of picking a new one.  
He felt you shift against him and looked down at you, smiling softly. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and kept you close, his arm still holding your shoulders.  
“Morning, Sunshine,” he smiled.  
“Morning,” you whispered. “I slept all night?”  
He nodded. “You were pretty tired.”  
“You didn’t mind?” you asked, tilting your head. “Didn’t you get uncomfortable?”  
“I had to adjust a little bit,” he shrugged. “But you’re really light. You’re easy to cuddle with.”  
A new blush claimed your cheeks as you looked down at your lap. “So it wasn’t weird?”  
“Was it weird for you?” he countered.  
You looked up at him. “You’re a great pillow,” you giggled.  
He leaned down and kissed your nose. “I have a question.”  
You nodded, urging him to continue.  
“Would you like to go to lunch with me this weekend?”  
You could barely contain the smile tugging at your lips. “I’d love to.”  
He grinned and reached a hand up to cup your cheek. He leaned in, eyes fluttering closed. You rested one hand on his chest, fisting in his shirt, pulling him close. You met in the middle, closing the gap between you. He nibbled gently on your lower lip, the hand on your cheek sliding up to tangle in your hair. Your hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, holding him close.  
He smiled as he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours. He pecked your nose and shifted so that you two were lying down. You curled into his chest, your face in his neck. His arms wrapped around you securely, one hand carding through your hair and the other resting on your lower back. His nose buried in your hair as you both fell back to sleep.


	5. I Like... You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has nightmares about Hydra

**I Like… You**  
Request for THEHERO  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.

Bucky walked into the room, tears pouring down his face.  
He had recently begun to remember his life, but ever since he had been upset.  
"Bucky, honey, what’s wrong?" you asked, walking up to your friend and took his hands in yours.  
"I just- I can't believe part of my life was spent trying to kill my best friends. I shouldn't be alive," he whispered, burying his face in your shoulder.  
You were an Avenger who was sent to kill Bucky along with Steve and Natasha.  
You turned to Steve and mouthed "therapy?"  
Steve nodded. You gently put a finger under Bucky's chin so he was looking at you.  
"Hey now. It's alright." You sat him on a couch and went to sit beside Steve, but Bucky pulled you gently down beside him with a pout. You smiled warmly, clasping his hand in yours. He had been attached to you ever since SHIELD appointed you Bucky’s number one therapist.  
"Bucky, did you enjoy trying to kill us?" Steve asked.  
"No," Bucky sniffed.  
“Then you have nothing to worry about,” you assured him. “You were a Hydra puppet. That wasn’t your fault. We know you’d never want to hurt us, and you’re safe now.”

You walked him back to his room in the Tower, gently pushing him to lie down on his bed. You sat beside him as he tried to relax. Smiling, you began carding your fingers through his hair. When he was first beginning therapy, you learned that it was the fastest and most effective way to calm him down. He closed his eyes at the touch and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked gently, running your hand down his cheek soothingly. He leaned into your palm and let out a sigh.  
“It isn’t much different,” he admitted. “It’s always a memory of something terrible I did for Hydra.”  
“You know none of that was your fault. It was Hydra’s. They controlled you, tricked you, took your memories.”  
His hazel eyes opened to reveal sadness and guilt. You knew he felt like a traitor. Under Hydra’s spell, he had nearly killed you, Steve, and Natasha. When he first turned himself into SHIELD, he could hardly remember a thing. He knew that he knew Steve, and when he mentioned it to Hydra, he knew they were hiding something. He knew that he was supposed to be a good guy, and deep down he wanted to.

It was after the therapy started that he began falling apart. With every piece of his life he remembered, he felt worse and worse. He could vividly recall violently slaughtering innocent people, all because he was told to.  
He would come to you after every flashback, tears pouring down his face as the remorse overwhelmed him. You would hold him close and comfort him, carding your fingers through his hair and pressing soft kisses to his head. You’d whisper sweet nothings about how it wasn’t his fault and how nobody blamed him anymore. You would try to convince him that it was Hydra in the wrong, not him. You wanted nothing more than to build his confidence back up.  
You would often tell Steve after Bucky fell asleep. You would sit and talk with the soldier, explaining which memory his friend had uncovered, relaying how horrible he felt. Steve’s heart would break more and more hearing about his friend being in so much pain.

After chatting with Steve, you would return to Bucky’s room- or yours, depending on where he passed out- to find him twisting and turning in a fit of night terrors. You would sit on the bed beside him and brush his sweat-slicked hair back from his face, cupping his cheek. His body would cease shaking as you carded your fingers through his hair. You’d then lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek. He would either relax completely and fall back to sleep or wake up and thank you for being there.  
Though your relationship was completely platonic, the two of you could often be found cuddling and comforting one another. After his night terrors, you would crawl into bed beside the soldier and wrap your arms around his waist, snuggling into his back or his side. He would relax under your touch, and more often than not he would roll around to face you and return the gesture. You’d fall asleep with your head on his chest or tucked into his neck, his arms wrapped securely around you as though you were the only thing holding him there, keeping him from slipping back into his memories.

You loved helping him regain his memories and chasing his fears away. You were the one he turned to, besides Steve of course, whenever he needed someone. It honored you to be that person. But after all you’d been through together, you’d developed strong romantic feelings for the broken soldier, and they continued to blossom with every passing day. Your heart broke whenever you sat and thought about it. He would never see you that way. You were just a friend, the girl he told his problems to. He probably thought of you as a sister, like Steve and the other Avengers did.  
Still, you would do anything to see that toothy grin light up his face, as though he’d never been a robot under Hydra’s control. You could see the innocent boy inside those hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than to hang out with his friends and enjoy life. You wanted that for him, more than anything. And if that meant that your feelings would never be returned, then you’d find a way to cope.

Bucky was in the same place.  
He came to you above anyone else because he was in love with you. He had been for a long time now, but he was too afraid to mention it. Surely you didn’t see him that way, and bringing it up would only ruin the wonderful friendship that you two had developed. Steve tried to convince him otherwise- repeatedly- but he wouldn’t listen. He couldn’t believe that someone as wonderful as you was in love with him, too.

You were cuddling the soldier one night after another fit of night terrors. You continued to stroke his hair as he curled into your chest, his hands fisted in your shirt as though he were afraid to let go. You pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and felt him relax, though his grip didn’t loosen.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled.  
“Of course,” you replied. It had become routine, him thanking you. You knew it hadn’t lost meaning, but you’d run out of clever replies.  
“No, I mean it,” he continued, letting out a sigh. “You’ve done so much for me, more than anyone would ever think of doing.”  
“I’m sure Steve would have,” you noted. The two had been best friends since childhood.  
He let out a strained chuckle. “I don’t want to cuddle Steve.”  
You giggled softly. “Well I like cuddling you.”  
“I like it, too,” he admitted. “I like… a lot of things…”  
“Oh? Like what?”  
“I like how your hair is always perfect when you wake up in the morning.”  
You scoffed. “My hair is not perfect. Have you seen the rat’s nest it turns into?”  
“I like how your eyes light up when you’re in a good mood. They sparkle like stars.”  
You felt a blush creeping onto your face.  
“I like how everything in your room smells like you, like flowers and vanilla and mint.”  
Ah, so he noticed your new shampoo and perfume.  
“I like… you…”  
“Me?”  
“You.”  
“In what way?”  
He lifted his head from its previous spot in your neck to look at you. Taking a breath and leap of faith, he used his hands on your back to pull you flush against him. You let out a gasp as his lips collided with yours, though you melted instantly. Your fingers tangled in his hair, enticing a deep groan from his throat. One of his hands slid down to grip your hip, keeping you in place.  
You pulled back for much needed air, panting softly. You looked into his eyes and smiled. “Hey, Buck?”  
“Mmm?” he hummed in reply, eyes glazed over with love and satisfaction.  
You leaned in close, your lips brushing against his ever-so-slightly. “I like you too.”  
He grinned before leaning in and kissing you again, gently pushing you until you were lying on your back. Your other hand rested on his chest, drawing patterns on the bare skin there. His body shivered under your touch as he detached from your lips, moving his lips down your neck. You let out a contented sigh as he made his way back up, kissing along your jaw.  
“Correction: I love you,” he smiled.  
“I love you too,” you grinned, pulling his lips back to yours.


	6. Everything's Dancing

**Everything’s Dancing**  
Request for Rayne  
A/N: I modified it a little.  
“Tony's younger sister? Maybe something like Tony throws a party and that's when she first meets Bucky? She is really shy and doesn't socialize much so she's kinda in the background. The rest is up to you.”

Tony was known for his parties and his sleeping around, until he settled down with Pepper, of course. But he still had his parties and he was the exact opposite of shy. There wasn’t a shy bone in his body. Embarrassment and shame were factors off and on throughout his life, but never timidity.  
You were the opposite. You hadn’t had a lot of experience with relationships and you weren’t a big party person. You preferred to be at work at the animal shelter or in your room with your books than in a lounge full of people drinking and grinding against each other.  
It was a wonder the two of you were related at all. You mused that your shyness came from Tony always getting the attention when you were kids, since he was a boy genius and you were just (y/n). You never got attention except from your big brother, so you didn’t know how to react to it. Whenever someone complimented you or even smiled your way, you had to fight the urge to run and hide.

Tony threw a lot of parties, and he threw them often. You had nowhere to go, so you stayed with him in the Avengers Tower. It was nice enough, and since it was so big you had an entire floor to yourself. Finally, Tony would stop eating the last of your favorite cereal.  
You got a lot of alone time. When you weren’t at work, you were in your room. Tony’s friends often forgot about you since you never left your own floor. They asked about you from time to time, asking how you were and what you were doing. Tony would reply that you were good and were working with animals, and that would be that.  
Having a floor to yourself didn’t help much when Tony threw a party. The music was loud and vibrated the whole Tower, and the drunker people got, the more obnoxious they were. You were several floors down from the floor Tony usually threw his parties on, which was the last floor before the roof, but it felt like it was right outside your door. You could never concentrate on a good book or a story you were writing, so you were left to watch a movie with your speakers on full blast or go up and join the party.  
You always chose the former first, or something similar. After discovering that reading and writing required concentration, you gave up. You went for less mind-consuming tasks, such as drawing or playing a game, but a high-pitched squeal from a drunken party girl often killed any vibe of creativity in your mood. You would then try to watch a movie, either using your best headphones or your loudest speakers, but before too long, Tony’s party would cancel that out, too.  
So your last resort was to suck up your social anxiety, slip on a casual dress or pretty ensemble, and head upstairs to the party floor.

Such was your predicament tonight. You ran through all of your activities, but the thumping walls vibrating from Tony’s loud music killed any chance you had of entertaining yourself. You pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a (f/c) silk blouse, and some high-heeled ankle boots and headed up to the last floor. Your hair was pulled back into a side-ponytail, giving you something to fidget with while you awkwardly stood in the background.  
You accepted a Shirley Temple from Steve who was bartending. He offered you an apologetic smile as you sat at the bar. He wasn’t big on parties either, and he knew you would only be involved if there was nothing else you could do.  
You smiled softly at the soldier before deciding that you would try and mingle. You weren’t sure how well it was going to work out, but it would be nice to make some friends. You shied away from the more obvious drunks, spilling their drinks and nearly tripping over their own feet, and giggling all the while.  
Damn. Was there anyone here not drinking?  
You caught a pair of blue-green eyes across the way, looking right at you. Your first instinct was to run, but then you looked closer. It was the man you’d secretly been harboring a crush on for the past few months, and he was smiling at you. You nibbled your lower lip and sauntered over, drink in hand.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” he teased with a small smile.  
You blushed and nodded, looking down at your boots. “Yeah. Not really my thing.”  
“I noticed,” he replied softly. You looked up at him. He’d noticed?  
“What brings you here this time?” he asked with genuine interest.  
You leaned against the wall away from the crowd. He had already been in a corner by himself, so getting away wasn’t too much of a stretch.  
“Couldn’t hear myself thing in my room,” you explained, sipping your drink. “Thought I might as well come and check out the party.”  
“I’m glad you did,” he smiled. You ignored the way his smile twisted your insides and made you melt.  
“Really?” you asked before you could stop yourself.  
“Really,” he nodded, looking innocent like he wasn’t turning your legs to jelly. He offered you a hand before nodding his head towards a non-crowded spot on the dance floor. “Care to dance?”  
Timidity spiked through you. “I-I don’t… I’ve never…”  
He chuckled softly and wrapped his fingers around yours. He took your drink from your hand and set it on a nearby table. He then gently led you to the dance floor, holding your hand loosely enough for you to get away, but there was a comfortable grip telling you he didn’t want you to get away. He stood in the empty spot and placed his hands on your hips, guiding yours to his shoulders. You stared up at him in awe. No one had ever asked you to dance.  
He leaned forward and for a moment you panicked. But he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before pulling back, that innocent smile still on his lips. You blew out a breath as your fear faded, and all you cared about was being in his arms.


	7. Citizen Soldier

**Citizen Soldier**  
Request for okay-swiftie-okay  
“I would like Bucky. She was a soldier for three year, she now has bad anxiety. She is friends with Bruce because she is now becoming a scientist. Bucky finds her on the side of the road having a panic attack.”

 

You walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, a large army duffle bag slung over your shoulder. You’d been discharged from the army and you were glad to be done. You decided to bus home from the base, wanting to take the scenic route and enjoy the sights of your fair city, even if it was dark and boring.  
You were heading to Stark Tower. You’d been writing letters to the team while you were in the service, planning different activities with each of them when you returned. Bruce was going to help you get into the sciences. You’d always been fascinated by the different fields of science, but you felt it was your duty to serve your country, so you went into the military first.  
The Army had been rather dull, hardly anybody daring to speak, and the ones that did ignored you. You never knew why, but you didn't care much. You didn’t need them.  
One of the hardest parts to get used to was the early wake up calls day after day, with the latest you ever got to sleep in being 5:45am. You wanted to reach the tower quickly, so enjoy spending time with everyone and get some real sleep.  
The thought of having a comfortable bed pushed you on, making your feet move faster, and your duffle bag hit off your side.  
In the back of your mind, you knew they were excited to have you there and couldn't wait to see you again.  
But this small part of your mind began to fade. What if they lied? What if they actually didn't like you, and had been happy when you left all those years ago?  
You stopped walking and leaned against a wall. "Breathe, (Y/N), don't work yourself up like this..." you whispered to yourself. Tears began to slide down your face and your breath came faster and harder to catch. Flashbacks of dismembered bodies and your comrades shouting your name in the distance were all you could see; all you could hear. Was that where you belonged? Maybe nobody wanted you home. Nobody wanted you in the army. Maybe nobody wanted you…  
You let out hysterical pants and slid down the wall to a seated position. You brought your knees up to your chest and felt your body shaking with sobs. You brought your hands up to your head, tangling your fingers in your hair and hid your face in your knees. Maybe you could just disappear…  
“(y/n)?”  
You stiffened at the sound of your name, temporarily forgetting where you were. Were you out past curfew? Were you in trouble? Were you going to have to do extra training?  
A warm hand settled on your shoulder, and you continued to question where you were. No one in the army was ever so kind to you. Who was it?  
“Are you alright?” a soft, masculine voice asked. You slowly lifted your head to find Bucky Barnes crouching beside you. Concern filled his gaze as he looked at you, his heart broken at the sight of tears on your cheeks.  
“Bucky?” you whispered brokenly. Emotion overwhelmed him and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest.  
“What’s wrong?” he whispered, carding his fingers through your hair. He hated seeing you so upset.  
“Everyone hates me…” you whispered, burying your face in his chest.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked, his concern growing as he sat down on the pavement and pulled you onto his lap.  
“No one in the army would talk to me unless it was an order. I know you and the others have been writing to me but I don’t know that anyone actually wants me to come back. What if they were just being nice and no one really wants me home?”  
“(y/n),” he breathed softly, cradling you against his chest. “I know for a fact that everyone missed you and couldn’t wait until you came back. I especially missed you.”  
You looked up at him, nibbling your lower lip. “Really?”  
He nodded with a soft smile. “Really.”  
You tucked your head into his neck, just under his chin. “Are you sure?”  
He chuckled softly. “Positive. Come on.” He carefully stood, still holding you in his arms. His grip tightened when you squirmed, insisting that you could walk.  
“I like holding you,” he reasoned, and began walking down the street towards the Tower. “I’ll show you how much everyone missed you.”

Bucky had been right. Tony threw a party to honor your return, and once Bucky let you stand on your own feet, you were wrapped up in several hugs from the others.  
You remained close to Bucky for the remainder of the party. Tony was, of course, drinking, despite Steve and Pepper’s consistent protests. Natasha and Clint offered to show you some training moves to vent your anxiety and locked-up angst. You smiled softly and politely accepted their offer. Bruce promised to start showing you the basics of science next week, after you’d settled in. You had accepted Tony’s offer to stay at the Tower until you found your own place, though you weren’t sure you wanted your own place. You were afraid that living alone would detach you from your friends, and bring back your fears of not truly being wanted.  
Bucky sensed your uncertainty and hugged you close. You smiled up at him, grateful for his sweet understanding. He had been there for you when you needed it most, and you would always thank him for that. You couldn’t deny that your belly fluttered and your heart race sped up whenever he was around, and you wondered if you had the same effect on him. But then your fears crept back into your mind, telling you that you probably meant nothing to the soldier and that he was just being nice.

Bucky led you down the hall, showing you the guest rooms so you could choose. Once you chose, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He watched with a small smile as you looked around the already furnished room and began putting your clothes away in the wooden dresser. Once you finished, you noticed that he was still there, and you felt a blush on your cheeks.  
“Do you believe me now?” he asked, crossing the threshold into your room. “Everyone missed you.”  
You nodded softly. “I just… I was ignored for most of three years. Having no one to confide in or vent to for three years makes you wonder if anyone really wants you around.”  
He wrapped his arms around your waist and looked at you with sincerity in his eyes. “I can assure you that I will always want you around.”  
You stared up at him with renewed hope in your own eyes, resting your hands on his chest. He leaned forward and pecked your lips, causing your eyes to widen and your blush to darken. He smiled sweetly and brought a hand up to caress your cheek.  
“Would you stay with me tonight?” you asked softly. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
He kissed your forehead lovingly and nodded. “I would be honored.”  
You spent the rest of the night in your new, comfortable bed, wrapped up in his safe and warm arms.


	8. Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Kiss Me, Kill Me**  
Request for Karisma B  
A/N: I modified it so you don’t try to kill him, but you try to get away.  
“She tries to kill Bucky because she thinks he could be a threat to her- since she's an assassin- but they end up falling in love?”

You were one of SHIELD’s best. You had been recruited around the same time as Natasha Romanoff, so you trained together more often than not. You grew to be defensive and hide your emotions, much like your redheaded friend. It was safer that way. The less emotion you showed, the less you got attached to people, and the fewer people for enemies to use against you. You didn’t have any family or friends outside of SHIELD, but you never minded. You liked your fellow agents and you didn’t miss the outside world.  
There were disadvantages to being detached. It made you very cautious about people on the street. Someone would compliment your hair and you’d stare at them until they shuffled away uncomfortably. You assumed everyone was shifty and had hidden intentions, which kept you safe for the most part but it made for a lonely lifestyle. You didn’t trust anyone outside of the people you worked with, and even then you only trusted them as far as work. You didn’t sit with anyone at lunch unless Nat joined you, and you never participated in idle chatter. You had no family or outside life to speak of, so you couldn’t contribute to most conversations about holiday plans or that brand new leather couch someone bought for their apartment. You had a studio apartment to yourself, which was paid for by SHIELD. They had a complex built entirely for agents who had nowhere else to go.

You liked to take walks during your day off. It didn’t help with your social caution or lack of people skills, but it was a nice way to clear your mind after a long week.  
You would just walk around the block and maybe a couple of blocks down. Sometimes you went to the local café, having decided, thanks to Clint dragging you there, that you really liked their coffee and pastries. You would either order your snack to go or find a small table near the back where no one would talk to you.  
You were on such a walk now, heading to said café. You occasionally closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, just focusing on the fresh air and warm sun beating down on your skin. You wouldn’t keep your eyes closed for very long though, as it made it harder to keep track of your surroundings. Sure, your other senses would kick in, but you liked your sight.  
You headed inside the café and up to the counter, ordering your favorite drink and a muffin from the display case. You paid for your snacks and headed towards the back, relieved to find your favorite table unoccupied. You sat down and took a long drink of your coffee, sighing softly as you set the cup back down on the table.  
Your body went stiff and your eyes darted around when some man walked into the café. He hadn’t seen you, but he made you worried. Something about him made you think of the army and Hydra, and you didn’t want anything to do with that.  
Just as you were about to stand and leave, he sauntered over to you with what appeared to be a friendly smile on his lips. You eyed him cautiously, knowing that if you darted out of the café now, it would be suspicious, because he hadn’t even greeted you yet. So you sat back down, pretending not to care that he was here. You weren’t a very good liar unless you were on the job, and it was hard to feign relaxation when every fiber of your being was telling you to run.  
“I’ve seen you before,” he said, looking at you. “Mind if I join you?”  
You nodded towards the seat across from you, not trusting your voice not to tell him to get the hell out. His smile widened as he sat down, as though he were delighted that you agreed.  
“Bucky Barnes,” he introduced, offering a hand. Your eyes widened at the name and you stared at him.  
“You’ve heard of me?” he asked, that innocent smile still playing on his lips. Was it a ploy, or was he really so nice?  
You nodded, hesitantly placing your hand in his. “(y/n) (l/n).”  
He brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles, causing an unwelcome blush to spread across your cheeks.  
“I’ve seen you around,” he said, “with some of the Avengers.”  
You nodded stiffly. You often worked with Natasha and Clint, and sometimes Phil and Maria, and of course you knew Fury. You knew who Bucky was. He and Steve were famous for being from a different time period. You hadn’t met any Avengers who weren’t also agents, because people made you uncomfortable, despite Clint’s constant insistence that you should meet them.  
“I should go,” you said, standing abruptly. You left your half-empty coffee and untouched muffin on the table, just wanting to get away. You weaved through the crowd that had formed in the café, partially because it was a popular hangout and partially because Bucky Barnes had come in.  
He watched you go before deciding to follow. He wanted to get to know you. Clint had talked about you to the gang, and they all wanted to meet you. Now that he’d seen how beautiful you were, Bucky couldn’t resist. He raced outside and headed after you, which only made you break into a run to get away faster.  
You lost your footing in a crack in the pavement and tumbled to the sidewalk. You let out a groan, landing on your hands. You felt a hand wrap around your arm, helping you up, but you yanked your arm away.  
“Are you alright?” Bucky asked, no longer trying to help but also not walking away.  
“Fine,” you grunted in reply, turning to walk away again.  
“Wait!” he called, causing you to stop in your tracks.  
“What?” you asked, not looking back at him.  
“Have lunch with me,” he requested before he could stop himself.  
This time you turned around. “What?” you asked softer, more disbelieving than cautious.  
“Have lunch with me,” he repeated with that soft smile of his. “Agent Barton told us you’re not really a people person. I understand that. Just… Have lunch with me. I’d really like to get to know you.”  
You stared at him. Why did he want to know you so badly? “Why?”  
“What do you mean, why?” he asked, tilting in his head in what you wouldn’t admit was a cute manner.  
“Why do you want to have lunch with me? Why are you following me? What do you want? I don’t even know you!”  
“But I want to know you,” he countered, stepping closer. You stepped back, not used to people being so persistent.  
“Agent Barton said you were a wonderful woman. I’d like to see it for myself,” he said.  
You stared up at him, suddenly drawn to him though your assassin instincts were telling you it was a trap. You stepped closer, causing his smile to widen.  
“So what do you say?” he asked barely above a whisper. His head was tilted down to look at you, since he was a head taller. You were inches apart now, which was closer than you ever wanted to get with someone unless you were on a job.  
You nodded slowly. “I’ll have lunch with you.”  
He grinned. “Great! Come on. I know the best diner.”  
He reached out and grabbed your hand, and you didn’t pull away. Warmth flooded you as you let him lead you down the sidewalk. Butterflies danced in your belly, and you thought that maybe meeting the rest of the team wouldn’t be so bad if you got to spend more time with Bucky Barnes.


	9. Memories

**Memories**  
Request for Samantha  
A/N: He doesn’t think she’s the enemy but he did forget her.  
“Could you possibly do a Bucky one? One where he has forgotten her and then comes back, but thinks she is the enemy?”

You sat beside Bucky’s bedside, your delicate hand gently clutching his larger one. Warmth radiated from his unconscious body as you stared at him with a broken expression. He’d been asleep for weeks, and all the doctors could tell you was that he was stable. That did absolutely nothing to boost your confidence, so your worries increased as you looked at his peaceful face.  
The whole thing had been an accident. Though, you mused, it always was when someone got hurt on a mission. You’d been sent out with Bucky, Natasha, and Clint to take out enemy spies. All had gone according to plan until they ambushed Bucky when your back was turned. The Hydra emblems on their uniforms brought back unpleasant memories for the soldier, and he faltered just long enough for them to strike. He was unconscious when you got to him, and he had been since.

It was during a rare moment when you left the room for a caffeine boost that the soldier awoke. He groaned softly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the center of the room. He looked around, taking in the bleak white walls, trying to figure out where he was. Nothing about this room was familiar, especially not the (h/c) haired girl that had just sauntered in unannounced.  
Your eyes lit up when you saw that his were open. Coffee forgotten, you padded over to his bed and sat in the chair beside it, smiling softly. “How are you feeling?”  
“Fine,” he grunted, staring at you curiously. “Who are you?”  
Your eyes widened as you stared at him, your smile faltering. “I… I’m (y/n)…”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve been worried sick about you!” you replied as though it was obvious, which it should have been. “You’ve been unconscious for three days and no one could tell me when or if you would wake up and I was worried!”  
He raised a brow at you. “Why would you be worried? I don’t even know you.”  
Your chest felt like a dozen daggers had stabbed into it. “What do you mean? I’m your girlfriend…”  
He shook his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
Steve had heard voices coming from Bucky’s room and came in to investigate. He smiled upon seeing that his friend was awake, but it soon fell when you ran from the room with tears running down your cheeks. He tilted his head in confusion and looked at Bucky, who stared back at him blankly.  
“Bucky?” Steve greeted slowly. “What happened?”  
“You tell me,” the soldier replied. “Who are you?”

“I‘ve seen a dozen cases of temporary amnesia,” the nurse told you and the team as you all gathered in the waiting room.  
“Temporary?” you replied hopefully.  
She nodded. “Very rarely do we get permanent amnesia cases. A couple of weeks in a familiar environment should help bring something back.”  
“So we should just continue on our normal lives?” Tony clarified.  
The nurse nodded again. “Carry on like you normally would and expose your friend to regular activities. Does he have a special someone in his life?”  
Steve nodded and looked at you, but you looked at your lap, recalling how Bucky had bluntly insinuated that you meant nothing to him.  
“Spend as much time with him as you normally would,” the nurse instructed.  
“And if he protests?” you countered, looking up at her. “What do we do if he doesn’t want anything to do with us?”  
She smiled sadly, understanding your concern and Bucky’s reluctance. “You’ll just have to try. Don’t overwhelm him. Maybe have him spend a day with each of you so he can get used to you all over again, individually. Focus on the things he would do regularly, like where he would go for breakfast or what he would do in his free time. Start with the most familiar things.”  
You looked at Steve who tried to nod reassuringly. You nodded in reply and let out a sigh. You only hoped Bucky wouldn’t push you away.

Bucky was hesitant when you got back to Stark Tower. You recalled what the nurse said and tried to focus on his most frequented rooms. You both had rooms in the Tower, so you started with a quick tour, ending in his bedroom. He seemed to like it, and you wondered if it struck anything. His expression remained blank and cautious as he turned to look at you, and your hopes fell.  
“Are you hungry?” you asked softly. He nodded slowly, so you turned and gestured for him to follow you to the kitchen. Tony was there, but upon seeing you shuffle in with Bucky in tow, he granted you a hopeful smile and slipped out of the room. Without asking Bucky for his input, you began rummaging through the fridge and cupboards to find the ingredients for his favorite meal. He watched you curiously, wondering how you knew.  
“How do you know what I like?” he asked softly as you began cooking.  
You paused, momentarily forgetting that he didn’t have the memories you did. “I’m not sure you want me to answer that.”  
He stared at you, waiting for a response. You turned to look at him and sighed softly.  
“You and I… We’re involved. We’ve been a couple for two years.”  
“We…” he faltered for a response. He stared at you as you plated up his food and placed it in front of him. “We’re a couple?”  
Rejection stabbed your chest over and over and you nodded. “That’s probably unpleasant news given that you don’t remember me...”  
He frowned at your dropped attitude. “It’s not unpleasant…”  
“Really?” you replied softly, sitting across from him at the table.  
“There’s something familiar about you,” he explained, eating the meal you’d made him and humming softly in response. “I… I like having you here.”  
You smiled softly. “I like being here.”  
He reached across the table, placing a hand on yours. You returned the gesture, hesitantly lacing your fingers. He accepted the movement and a small smile graced his lips. He leaned forward, gazing into your eyes. You stood and leaned across the table, meeting him in the middle. Your lips met softly; briefly. It was familiar and warming for you, but you pulled back quickly in case it was too much for him.  
He looked up at you. “(y/n)… My (y/n).”  
You smiled and nodded. “Your (y/n).”  
He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “I don’t remember much else… but I remember you.”  
You beamed at him and squeezed his hand, waiting for him to finish eating so you could finish showing him around the Tower and helping him remember his life with you.


	10. See You Again

**See You Again**  
Request for E M A  
A/N: So I didn’t really understand the song, so I had Bucky sing it instead of it being a songfic.  
“Could you make winter soldier based on song see you again by wiz khalifa and charlie puth”

You awoke with a yawn on your lips, stretching your arms above your head and pointing your toes. After settling back down, you opened your eyes and looked around the familiar room, smiling softly when your gaze fell upon the calendar tacked to the wall above the dresser.  
It was your birthday.  
You rolled onto your side and your excited smile was replaced with a frown when Bucky, who was always there when you woke up, was gone. His side of the bed was still warm, which meant he hadn’t been away for long. Furrowing your brow in confusion, you sat up, dragging yourself out of bed. You looked down at your ensemble of a bra and panties and decided that, while Bucky would enjoy the mostly naked view, you would rather have some clothes on. You picked up one of Bucky’s button-ups and slid your arms into the sleeves, buttoning the front as you made your way out of the bedroom and down the hall.  
The first thing you noticed was the soft sound of your favorite song, Wiz Khalifa’s “See You Again,” coming from the stereo on the kitchen counter. The next thing that caught your attention was the scent of your favorite breakfast wafting through the air. You hummed happily as you rounded the corner into the kitchen, finding Bucky standing before the stove, fidgeting with something in a pan.  
“That smells amazing,” you commented, moving to stand beside him.  
He turned to you with a lopsided grin and leaned in for a morning kiss. You leaned against the counter, the fabric of his shirt tightening against your chest, and he took a moment to take in the view.  
“You look good in my clothes,” he commented with a smile.  
“You think so?” you replied teasingly, standing on your toes to kiss his cheek. He blushed softly under your touch before you walked around him to access the coffee pot, whose vibrant red LED light told you that there was hot coffee ready to be drank inside. You poured yourself a mug of wakey-wakey juice and fetched your favorite creamer from the fridge, doctoring your coffee just the way you liked it. You then moved to sit at the small kitchen table, waiting for Bucky to finish his project.  
When the food was done, Bucky spooned it onto two plates and set one in front of you. He got his own cup of coffee before sitting across from you at the table, reaching out with one hand to grab yours.  
“Happy birthday,” he said with a smile.  
“Thank you,” you replied, digging into your food. You let out a sigh of contentment, wordlessly expression how wonderful of a cook the soldier was, and he smiled at your reaction. He liked making you happy.

After breakfast was a shower. Bucky took your dishes and set them in the sink, pulling you away from the urge to rinse them and stuff them in the dishwasher. He promised to do so later, but right now he wanted to focus on you.  
You let him lead you down the hall to the bathroom, where he started a warm shower and helped you undress. You kept your arms around him as he walked you into the bath tub, the warm water cascading down both of your bodies.  
You both dressed in comfortable lazy clothes; you in yoga pants and one of Bucky’s t-shirts, and Bucky shirtless with a pair of plaid lounge pants. Bucky headed back to the kitchen to retrieve something while you sat on your bed, running a brush through your hair.  
He returned holding the stereo, which had ceased its music playing once the cord had been unplugged. He set it on the nightstand and plugged it into the wall socket before sitting on the bed beside you. You snuggled close to him, your legs draped across his lap, his arms around you. He reached over and pressed a button on the stereo, and your favorite song came spilling out again.  
“It’s been a long day without you, my friend,” Bucky sang along, one hand caressing your cheek. “And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. We’ve come a long way from where we began. Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.”  
You smiled up at him. He had a beautiful voice, but he rarely felt comfortable singing out loud. He would only do it for you, on rare occasions. Your birthday was one such occasion.  
“Who knew? All the planes we flew, good things we’ve been through. That I’ll be standing right here talking to you ‘bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh.”  
You looked up at him in awe as he continued, his hand gently sliding down to hold your neck. He paused to press a kiss to your lips before continuing the song. You settled in against his chest, feeling the thud of his heartbeat mixed with the vibration of his voice against your ear. You hummed softly as he continued.  
“How can we not talk about family when family’s all that we’ve got? Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side. And now you’re gon’ be with me for the last ride.”  
He bent his head and kissed you sweetly, holding you close as the song went on without him. You rested your hands on his chest, pulling him closer by his shirt. His hand slid down to rest on your waist as he adjusted his position so he was lying down beside you.  
You smiled at him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” he replied softly, gazing into your eyes. “Happy birthday, (y/n).”  
You kissed him again, your hand resting on his cheek. The rest of the day was spent lying around, watching movies in your bedroom and sharing kisses.


	11. Making History

**Making History**  
Request for The Maximoff Speedster  
A/N: Thanks TheSilverScorpion for your help. I know nothing about the Smithsonian, so I’m totally making it up.  
“Maybe after meeting bucky in the smithsonian?”

You and your friend Alona entered the large building with awe in your eyes – well, more so yours than hers. She was more the type to spend a day at the mall, buying cute clothes and getting a manicure. You were fascinated by history, and you’d always wanted to go to the American History museum.  
“This is so lame,” Alona groaned as you dragged her to the military exhibit.  
“Shut up, Ally,” you replied, rolling your eyes. You looked at all of the army suits pinned to mannequins, standing lifelessly behind the Plexiglas. You counted the badges on each represented soldier, knowing what each pin meant. Alona sighed dramatically behind you, wanting to turn tail and go anywhere but here.  
You turned to your left, heading further along the exhibit, when something caught your eye. You narrowed your gaze when you spotted a very familiar blond standing beside an equally familiar brunette. Stepping closer, you saw the blond lift his head, and you could see his features beneath the baseball cap he wore. Your eyes widened when your suspicions were confirmed. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were just a few feet away from you.  
Bucky turned to look around and caught your gaze. He smiled softly at you, making you blush and smile back. Steve then nudged his arm and he turned away, following his friend down the hall.

The next exhibit you came to encased a large American flag. On the wall beside it was what looked like a historic document, the words written in Old English with black ink, scribbled on aged parchment. Looking closer, you saw that the words were the lyrics to the National Anthem, and there was a small box on the outside of the glass with speaker holes in the top. On the front was a button that said “Play” beside it, so you pressed your thumb to the button and the song to which this exhibit was dedicated began flowing through the speaker.  
You caught the attention of a few passersby, stopping to see what was making noise. You hadn’t noticed that Steve and Bucky had stopped to look as well. You giggled at Alona’s obvious irritation before continuing on.

You came to an exhibit with familiar faces. Behind the Plexiglas were two different wax figures meant to look like Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, down to the last detail. Alona suddenly became interested, as she’d had a celebrity crush on Captain America for the longest time. You ignored her squeals of excitement as you read the blurbs that were etched into plaques beside each figure.  
You heard shuffling beside you and turned to face the one and only Bucky Barnes. The newsboy cap on his head cast a shadow over his eyes, much like Steve’s baseball cap. You giggled at their attempt at disguises before an idea struck you.  
“They sure were famous, weren’t they?” you said to Alona.  
“Were?” she countered. “Aren’t they still?”  
You shrugged. “You don’t hear a lot about them anymore. I hear Captain America is really secretive nowadays.” You let out a dramatic sigh. “I wish we could meet them. They made a real difference to American history.”  
A hand obstructed your peripheral vision and you turned to see Bucky facing you with a smile on his lips. “Bucky Barnes,” he greeted softly. You saw Steve behind him, shaking his head with a light chuckle. The blond knew they were being baited, and he let Bucky take it.  
“(y/n),” you countered, accepting the brunette’s hand.  
“So you wished to meet us?” he asked, looking between you and Alona. You turned back to your friend; she had finally noticed who was standing just a few feet away. Her jaw dropped to the floor when Steve lifted his head, revealing his face. He offered her an arm and led her away, keeping her distracted and leaving you and Bucky alone.  
“I meant what I said,” you stated. “You guys made a huge difference. You’ll never be forgotten.”  
“I should hope not,” he countered. “Not by a pretty girl like you, at least.”  
You felt a blush rising to your cheeks. “So, do you usually spend your time marveling at your own exhibit?”  
He chuckled. “Not usually. Steve and I had a day off, and we were curious to see what kind of things made it into the museum.”  
“Are you surprised?” you inquired, looking up at the wax Bucky figure.  
“A little,” he replied softly, and you turned to see an expression of admiration on his face. “It’s flattering, really.”  
“This is really forward of me, especially since you’re kind of a celebrity,” you said, looking at your toes as heat flooded your cheeks, “but would you want to get some coffee with me some time?”  
“That sounds great,” he countered with a soft smile. You looked up at him in surprise, having expected him to politely turn you down.  
“Really?”  
He chuckled. “Really.”  
You glanced behind him to see Steve and Alona sitting on a bench, chatting kindly. You turned back to Bucky. “What about now? They seem entertained, and we can come back for them later.”  
He nodded. He turned and waved to Steve, wordlessly letting him know that the two of you were leaving. Steve smiled in reply and nodded before turning his attention back to Alona.  
Bucky offered you an arm. You smiled as you linked your arm in his and let him lead you out of the museum.

You walked down the street to a small café. People either didn’t recognize the brunette beside you or were polite enough not to bother him. He led you to the counter where you ordered your drinks and snacks, and then let you choose a table. You found one towards the back, against the wall. You were trying to lessen the chance of fans bothering him while he was trying to have a nice afternoon out.  
You sat down first, and Bucky sat beside you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you to his side. You smiled at the contact, resting your head on his shoulder. Your hand joined his where it rested on the table, and he laced your fingers together. You smiled up at him and he lifted his head from where it was resting against yours. He dipped his head and pecked your lips sweetly, eliciting a contented sigh from your lips. He broke the kiss when your name was called, signaling that your order was ready. You waited patiently while he went and brought back your drinks, resuming your position of leaning against his side when he sat back down.  
No one bothered you for the rest of the day. It was just you and Bucky.


	12. Newlyweds

**Newlyweds**  
Request for cookiecat567  
“Can you do something where Reader is Natasha's sister and falls in love with Bucky, then they kiss and get caught by Nat?”

You turned your attention to Fury as he entered the conference room where you and the rest of the Avengers were gathered. You had all been called in to discuss a new mission. Fury had explained that it would be a simple information job, no combat necessary unless the other side picked a fight. He had yet to decide who to send out and who to keep in the control room.  
“I’ll send out two of you,” he explained, sitting in his leather chair. “You’ll work on a back story and make up new personas. We’ve got a small apartment in the neighborhood, close to the people you’ll be tracking. You’ll stay there for a couple of weeks and get close to them.”  
“(y/n) and I could go,” Nat offered. She liked field work. “We can say we’re sisters.”  
“Or me and Nat,” Clint countered with a wink. “We could be lovers.”  
That earned him a punch on the arm.  
“(l/n) and Barnes,” Fury decided. “You two work well together. (l/n) is a convincing actress. Your best bet is to pretend to be newlyweds moving into a new town.”  
“Newlyweds?” Tony clarified with a smirk. You ignored the heat rising to your cheeks.  
“Yes, sir,” you said with a nod.  
“I want you two to come up with a solid story. You leave in three days,” Fury said before he dismissed everyone. You stood and turned to leave when you felt a hand on your wrist. Turning on your heel, you saw Bucky looking at you with an unreadable expression.  
“We should work on our story,” he said softly, though there was something in his eyes you couldn’t quiet name.  
You nodded in agreement. “We can go back to my place. We won’t get interrupted there.”  
Bucky tried to hide the blush that claimed his cheeks at the thought of being alone with you in your apartment. Though you spent a lot of time in Stark Tower with the others, you liked having your own place to go back to and be alone when you needed it.  
Tony turned to Steve with a snicker, and the blond returned it with a chuckle. You didn’t notice either as you and Bucky left the conference room, heading down the hall to the elevator. Bucky followed you quietly, letting you lead him out of the Tower. Your car was parked alongside the curb, so you quickly unlocked it and slid into the driver’s seat while Bucky climbed into the passenger.

You hadn’t noticed Bucky’s nerves as you led him into your apartment. You showed him around before offering him a drink. He accepted politely, asking for water. You grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a drink for yourself before joining him in the living room. You sat beside him on the couch with a smile.  
“So, what kind of story should we have?”  
“Well, Fury said we should be newlyweds,” Bucky recalled. You looked at your lap in an attempt to hide your blush.  
“Right… I guess we just need to practice being close.”  
He nodded and looked at you, resting a hand on your cheek. “Well, as your husband… I would hold you close…”  
You looked up at him, leaning into his touch. “And as your wife… I would feel safe and warm in your arms.” You placed a hand over his, keeping his fingers on your cheek. He pulled you close and you scooted down the couch until your legs were touching. He leaned in slowly, his free hand grasping yours, lacing your fingers. You tilted your head and closed your eyes. A sigh escaped you as his lips molded for yours. You removed your hand from his and rested it on his chest. He scooted closer and you lifted your legs, resting them on his lap. He gently leaned forward until you were lying back on the couch with him hovering above you. He untangled his hand from yours and held your hip. Your free hand slid up his chest to tangle in his hair.  
He pulled back for air and smiled at you. “Are we still pretending?”  
You nibbled your lip. “I was never pretending.”  
He pecked your lips again. “I didn’t think you noticed me.”  
“Why not?”  
He shrugged. “You’re Nat’s sister, and she’s kind of disconnected. I didn’t think I had a chance.”  
Using your hand in his hair, you pulled his lips back to yours. “I’ve always had feelings for you. I just don’t know how to make a move.”  
“You’re doing a pretty good job,” he smiled.

A few days later, you and Bucky were back at the Tower. You had most of your belongings in the apartment, but Bucky’s were in his room. He had spent most of his time with you and you decided to follow along and help him pack. You were leaving later that day.  
You decided to take a break and get something to eat. Leaving his half-full duffle bag on his bed, you padded down to the kitchen, fingers laced together. You stood at the counter and poured two cups of coffee. Bucky stood behind you, his arms around your waist and his chin on your shoulder.  
You turned around in his arms and secured yours around his neck. You smiled as you leaned in for a kiss, standing on your toes to reach his lips. He responded immediately, his hands resting on your lower back. The sound of footsteps approaching went unnoticed as you lost yourself in Bucky’s arms and lips. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that you realized you weren’t alone.  
You turned with a blush on your cheeks to see Nat standing in the doorway. She had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as she looked at you.  
“So this is where you’ve been, little sister,” she chuckled.  
“Hey, Nat,” you greeted. “Did I tell you Bucky and I are together?”  
“You didn’t, but I think I got the idea,” she replied. “Congratulations. I’m happy for you.”  
“Thank you,” Bucky replied, his hold on you tightening comfortably.  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” Nat said, turning to leave. After a few steps she looked over her shoulder. “I won’t tell Tony.”  
You giggled as you turned your attention back to Bucky. You pulled him close and kissed his lips, smiling when he responded sweetly.  
“I love you, Buck,” you stated when you pulled back.  
“I love you, too,” he countered, resting his forehead on yours.


	13. My Best Friend's Girl

**My Best Friend’s Girl**  
Request for Destiny  
A/N: Please do not use my stories to self-advertise. If you would like me or anyone else to read your story and give feedback, you're welcome to ask, but don't leave comments like "hey check out my Avengers x Reader series." I won't tolerate you trying to steal my fans. I didn't do that to anyone else; I earned my following. I would be happy to check out your story and give you feedback as a reader and fellow writer, but you have to ask it that way. Don't just leave a comment on my story asking people to read your story. It's rude. The request involved Steve cheating. I changed it because I can’t see Steve cheating, like ever.  
Co-written by Blossom.  
“I was wondering if you can give me one with Bucky and he's my bestfriend and he's in love with me but doesn't want to tell me and I'm with Steve.”

You’d never had very good luck with boys. All of the cute, sweet, perfect ones only saw you as a friend, or worse, a little sister. You had been friends with Steve and Bucky for a few years now, and they had been there through all of your breakups and downright rejections. When you came home with mascara streaks on your face, your head kept down to hide your expression, they were there. They would sit you down with hot chocolate and your favorite movie and tell you how awful boys were, doing whatever they could to make you laugh.  
One of these many breakups had hit you hard, and you came home wanting nothing more than to curl up and cry. Bucky hadn't been home at the time, so it had been Steve who had found you twenty minutes later in a sobbing heap on the floor. He had picked you up and placed you in his lap, rubbing circles on your back and whispering in your ear about how these men didn't know what they were losing, and how lucky anyone would be to have you. Lost in the moment, he continued on his trail of sweet whispers, until words fell from his mouth that you never imagined hearing.  
"I've wanted to say this for a while... I love you, (Y/N)."  
You looked up into Steve's eyes, a small smile claiming your lips. "I love you too," you replied weakly. Steve pressed his lips to yours and you melted.

That's where it all began.  
Six months later, you were still together. Bucky knew, and although he said he was happy for you, his mood always faltered when he saw you two being affectionate.  
You noticed it more and more as your relationship with the blond developed. Bucky would smile politely and say that he was glad you two were happy, but the closer Steve got, the lonelier Bucky became. He would remove himself from the group, spending countless nights alone in his room, trying desperately to forget about his infatuation with you.  
As much as you loved Steve, you couldn't help but fall for the ex-assassin. He was too adorable not to. But what could you do about it? Steve had always been there for you. He didn’t deserve to be hurt, especially by you leaving him for his best friend.  
Steve noticed more than you thought. He saw the way you looked longingly after Bucky when he left the room, and he could tell that you wanted to chase the soldier down and console him. It hurt, but it was obvious. You were in love with your boyfriend’s best friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“(y/n), we need to talk,” Steve said stiffly as he padded into the kitchen where you were cooking breakfast.  
“What’s on your mind?” you asked sweetly, not noticing the solemn tone in his voice.  
“I don’t think we’re right for each other,” he began softly, and every word that left his mouth broke his heart.  
You turned to face him with furrowed brows. “What?” you breathed. “Why not? I thought we were doing great.”  
He saw the worry in your eyes and stood beside you, placing his hands on either side of your face. “I love you, (y/n). I always will. But I know your heart doesn’t belong to me.”  
“What are you talking about?” you replied. “Of course it does.”  
He chuckled weakly. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. But I see the way you look at Buck, and the way he looks at you. You two belong together, (y/n). I don’t want to stand in the way.”  
“Steve…” You didn’t know how to respond. Agreeing to his accusations and running off with Bucky would break Steve’s heart, but denying your feelings for the Winter Soldier would break yours.  
“It’s okay, really,” he insisted, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Go be with him. You both deserve to be happy.”  
You stood on your toes and kissed his cheek. “We’ll still be friends, right?”  
He nodded. “Always. I’ll always be here when you need me. Now go confess your love. I’m good.”  
You smiled softly at him before slipping out of the room. You pulled on your shoes and jacket and headed out into the streets, walking the short distance from Steve’s apartment to Bucky’s.

After knocking, the door opened to a very confused soldier.  
“(y/n)?” he greeted unsurely. “What are you doing here?”  
“I have to talk to you,” you replied. He nodded and stepped aside, letting you in. You sauntered in and sat down on the couch, looking up at him. He soon joined you, confusion etched into his brow.  
“Steve and I had a talk earlier,” you began. “He told me that we should break up… so that I could be with someone else.”  
The soldier stiffened. “Who did he have in mind?”  
You nibbled your lip as you looked at him. “You.”  
Blue-grey eyes turned to face you. “Me?”  
You nodded slowly. Had Steve been wrong about Bucky’s feelings for you?  
“He said that he’s seen the way we look at each other, and that we should be together if it makes us happy…”  
“What do you think about that?” he asked softly, taking your hands in his. His metal limb felt cool in your slightly sweaty palm.  
“I think that if he was right about our feelings for each other, then I’d like for there to be something more between us.”  
That was all the confirmation he needed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, warm and soft. You breathed out a soft sigh against his mouth, your hands coming up to tangle in his hair. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. You hummed softly into his mouth before pulling back for air.  
He smiled at you. “I love you, (y/n).”  
You pecked his lips. “I love you too, Buck.”


	14. Together We'll Be

**Together We’ll Be**  
Request for Treale  
A/N: I followed the request as best I could, though I did modify some of it, but I shortened it for the summary so it didn’t give everything away. For future reference, guys, please don’t send me a whole paragraph request. It doesn’t have to be 200 words long. You can ask for detail, but don’t explain the entire story in your request. It makes it harder to follow and if you’re going to get that detailed, you might as well write it yourself. And while it's a reader insert, you can add little details like something the reader really likes or dislikes, or certain powers the reader has, fears, etc. No names or physical descriptions though. Don't write out a whole OC for the request because that makes it too personalized and it's meant for multiple people to enjoy.  
“I would like if the reader comes home to the Avengers Tower extremely drunk and the whole team notices her extreme drunkenness and questions her and tries to go to her but she completely breaks down then Bucky comfort her.”

You nearly tripped in your three-inch-heeled boots as you stumbled unstably down the hallway of Stark Tower. You reached out and planted your hand against the wall for support, stopping to catch your breath. When had gotten off the elevator become so exhausting? You blew out a sigh, reaching your other hand up to wipe at the tear stains that had dried on your cheeks.  
It had been a long night.  
Everyone became immediately aware of your mental state when you tumbled to the ground just before entering the rec room. The toe of your boot caught on the edge of the carpet that separated the rec room from the hallway, and you didn’t think fast enough to catch yourself before you hit the ground. You sat there, one leg against the ground, propped up by your arms, staring at the carpet like it was a foreign object. You didn’t even object to it tripping you.  
“(y/n)?” Natasha called, worry lacing her voice. “Are you alright?”  
You were closest with the redhead and the Winter Soldier. The others were still cautious around Bucky, especially with his constant nightmares and semi-constant relapses into the mindset of a Hydra weapon, but the two of you clicked right away and you hoped he’d never leave.  
When you didn’t respond to the woman who was practically like a sister to you, she rose from the couch and approached you, her worry increasing as you stared unsurely at the floor.  
“(y/n)?” she tried again, placing her hands on your arms. She then noticed the dried tears on your face and a frown formed on her plump lips. “Hey, what happened?”  
Reminding you that you had been upset brought the cause of your distress bubbling back to the surface, and a fresh set of tears pooled behind your eyes. You pursed your lips- a tell of you trying not to cry- and stared intently at a stain on the carpet, trying to focus your energy on keeping the tears at bay.  
Natasha knew your tell and sighed softly, wrapping her arms around your torso and lifting you from the ground. You stumbled, having not yet regained your footing, and fell into her. She caught you easily, holding you close and running a hand over your tangled hair. She knew you wouldn’t talk about your troubles in front of everyone, not wanting to bother those who didn’t wish to hear it, so she ushered you away from the crowd and into the next room, which was the kitchen. By then, your dam broke and the tears began falling freely from your eyes. She barely got you past the threshold before you dropped to your knees on the cold linoleum, hiding your face in your hands and sobbing into your palms.  
“(y/n),” she cooed softly, kneeling down beside you. “Hey, talk to me, hun.”  
You shook your head and let out a noise of distress, alerting anyone who hadn’t noticed that your resolve had broken and that you were crying. You always tried to be quiet, not wanting to disturb people, but sometimes it was hard.  
“Honey,” the redhead tried again. You let out a cry again and mentally screamed _“NO!”_ Your telepathic abilities sent the message to Natasha and everyone else, and they all cringed in response. You knew your thoughts were heard when you heard the shuffle of several pairs of feet rushing to leave the room and let you drown in your sorrows. Natasha was the last to leave, reluctantly departing with a final rub on your back and a sigh from her lips.  
You could sense that you were being watched, which meant that someone didn’t leave. You didn’t need to look up to know who it was. You could hear the thud of his boots against the floor before he knelt down beside you, wrapping a cold but gentle arm around your shoulders.  
Bucky.  
Instead of fighting the comfort, you turned and curled into his chest. He sat on the floor and pulled you into his lap, letting you curl your legs up to your chest, wrapping his other arm around your upper back and resting his hand in your hair. He gently massaged your scalp as you buried your face in his neck, hot tears leaving a puddle where his neck met his shoulder.  
“Talk to me,” he whispered soothingly in your ear. You sniffed in response, fisting your hands in his shirt. He didn’t press the issue, instead waiting silently until you had calmed your breathing enough to talk.  
“I’m a failure,” you sobbed out, barely managing the words without hiccupping.   
“How so?” he inquired, knowing that denying your accusation would only upset you more.  
“I- almost- got her- killed!” you cried out between sobs, not lifting your head from where it was resting against his shoulder.  
He nodded in understanding. You were referring to the mission that you’d had with Clint and Natasha just a couple of days ago. It had been a simple task with easy-to-follow instructions. Fury loved sending you when enemy organizations were involved because no one knew about your abilities and you could always get your teammates out of trouble should they get caught. Your telepathy allowed you to communicate your plans without the enemy knowing, and your telekinesis made escape from confines much simpler.   
The only problem was that you had to have complete focus for your telekinesis to be effective. A single distraction and whatever you were levitating would fall to the ground – or worse, fly in the opposite direction.  
Such had been the plight during this mission. Natasha was being manhandled by some goons, so you telekinetically sent a knife hurtling towards her offender. You were then struck in the side, and your focus on the weapon was broken. Instead of hitting the enemy, it lodged itself into Natasha’s chest. A couple of inches lower and you would have hit her heart.  
You hadn’t forgiven yourself for it, though everyone else had. You had just returned from the mission that afternoon, and you went straight outside without telling anyone where you were headed. That was odd on its own – you always told Nat or Bucky your plans. They knew something was wrong when you left without a word. You’d headed straight to the bar and stayed there until you were drunk enough to forget why you’d gone in the first place.  
“You know that wasn’t your fault,” Bucky whispered in your ear, gently rocking you back and forth.   
“She could have died,” you protested, sniffling.  
“But she didn’t,” he reminded. “You saved them in the end. It wasn’t your fault that you were attacked while trying to save her.”  
You were quiet before responding, “I shouldn’t be an agent. I shouldn’t be an Avenger. I shouldn’t even be alive. I don’t deserve it.”  
“Hey,” he replied softly but sternly. He placed a warm hand on your cheek and tilted your head up, though you refused to meet his eyes. “Look at me, please.”  
Biting your lip, you complied, your teary gaze meeting grey-blue orbs.   
“You’re a wonderful agent and Avenger,” he murmured, resting his forehead on yours. “You saved them, and you’ve saved the others many times before. You even saved me, remember? You save me every day.”  
“How?” you interrupted.  
“You’re there when the nightmares and relapses come,” he reminded. “Everyone else backs away like I’m a monster, but you’re right there helping me fight it off, telling me that everything’s okay because you’re there for me. Well now I’m telling you; everything is okay. I’m here for you, and I always will be.”  
You were quiet as you stared up at him. You’d long since fallen in love with him, though you’d never shared that particular bit of information with anyone. You had a feeling that Natasha just knew, but she never tried to confirm her suspicions.  
“Always?” you repeated softly.  
“Always,” he insisted. “I love you, (y/n). More than I should. I will always be here for whatever you need.”  
“I love you too,” you admitted softly. “More than I should.”  
Hoping he understood what you meant, he tilted his head and nudged your nose with his. When you tilted your head up, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. A soft sigh escaped your nose as you responded, melting against his mouth. This was better than you’d ever imagined it to be – and you’d imagined this moment a lot.  
Thank you, you thought to him, and only him.  
He smiled and pulled back, though his lips brushed against yours when he replied, “You’re welcome.”  
He stood, holding you in his arms, and left the kitchen. He carried you bridal style to his room where he laid beside you on his bed, cuddling you and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. He promised to always be by your side and to help you however he could, and you believed every word. You fell asleep feeling better than you had in months, because now you had something to fight for.


	15. Cold

**Cold**  
Request for HazelWolf  
A/N: Help from The Silver Iris for coming up with a plot.  
“The reader has Jotun heritage and Bucky sees her in her other form when she gets really stressed.”  
“I would love to request a Bucky fanfic but I'm afraid I don't have any ideas for the story.”

A cry of frustration brought Bucky from his thoughts, and his head snapped up to look down the hall towards your shared bedroom. He had previously been sipping his coffee, giving you some space to finish the latest chapter of the book you were writing. You had been in a rut thanks to writer’s block, and with Bucky only having a short vacation before he had another mission, you were determined to finish the chapter today so you could spend the rest of the weekend in his arms. You’d been trying to write for two hours, eventually having to send the soldier out of the room. He had been standing behind you supportively, his arms wrapped around your waist, his chin on your shoulder. His gentle kisses to your ear, cheek, and neck were too distracting for you to focus on typing anything, so as much as you enjoyed having him close, you asked him to give you a break. He agreed without hassle, more than happy to do whatever he could to help you finish your project. The sooner you finished, the sooner you would be back in his arms.  
The angry yells coming from the bedroom told him that your writing wasn’t going very well. With a soft sigh, he set his coffee and newspaper down and shuffled down the hall. He knew you had a temper, and he never minded comforting you after a meltdown. You were always there when he had a nightmare or a flashback, holding him close and telling him that you were there no matter what. He happily returned the favor, reminding you that he loved you, cuddling you to his chest until you calmed down.  
He was not expecting the sight that greeted him when he pushed open the bedroom door.  
Standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched to keep from throwing anything at the wall, teeth ground, breathing heavy. All of those were normal signs of aggravation. What threw him off guard was that you were now about a foot taller, with irises as red as blood and skin a few shades darker than his eyes.  
“Doll?” he greeted hesitantly. You turned your glare on him, which normally eased your frustration. Instead you continued glaring.  
He stepped forward, reaching a hand out. He gently grasped your skin and gasped at the icy temperature. The surprise on his face was enough to shock you, and you slowly began to change back. You shrunk back to your normal height, your skin faded back to (s/t), and your eyes returned to (e/c). You stared up at him with wide eyes full of fear and anxiety. You had never intended for him to see that side of you.  
“What was that, darlin’?” he asked softly, his hands on your arms.   
Guilt flooded you as you looked down at your feet, tears welling in your eyes. “Something I never told you.”  
He sat on the bed and pulled you into his lap. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down your back and he pressed a kiss to your temple. “What is it?”  
“I’m a Jötun…” you admitted, curling into his chest. “My father was a Frost Giant. He was disguised as a mortal when he and my mother fell in love. That side of me only ever comes out when I get really mad. I can usually hide it.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. You expected him to be upset, but he only sounded concerned and confused.  
“Humans don’t hardly know anything about Frost Giants. I learned to keep it to myself because no one would understand. And after what happened with the Avengers and Loki… I knew no one would accept me. They would expect me to go on a rampage like he did.”  
“I wouldn’t,” Bucky admitted, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek. He brushed your tears away with his thumb, smiling when you leaned into his hand. “I love you,” he reminded. “I just wish you’d have told me so I could help.”  
“I didn’t want to scare you off,” you replied softly, ashamed. “Everyone that’s ever found out has freaked out on me and left. No one ever gave me the chance to explain that I won’t hurt them.”  
“I’m not everyone,” he reminded, kissing your cheek. “I’m your boyfriend. I love you, doll. I will always be here for you.”  
You looked up at him with a soft smile on your lips. “I love you too, Buck.”  
He was quiet for a minute, holding you in his lap, cradling you against his chest. “Can I see your other form?” he asked softly, not wanting to upset you.  
You stared at him. “You want to see it?”  
He nodded and smiled softly. “It’s part of you. I want to see all of you.”  
You hesitantly stood from his lap, standing in front of him. You closed your eyes and tilted your head down, focusing all of your energy on your Jötun form. You could feel your body shifting, gaining height and cooling down. You felt chilled like you’d just stepped into a walk-in freezer, but it was a comfortable cold.  
You slowly opened your eyes, looking down slightly at Bucky, now that you were taller than him. He was staring up at you with fascinated adoration in his icy blues. He reached forward, placing his hands on your waist. You exhaled softly at his touch, glad that he wasn’t running.   
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, reaching up to cup your cheek. He brought your lips down to his, shivering at the cold temperature of your skin.   
“I love you,” you murmured against his lips, holding his face as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“I love you too,” he responded, kissing you again.


	16. You're My Hero

**You’re My Hero**  
A/N: I saw this on Pinterest and I thought it’d make an adorable story.  
“Imagine Bucky joining the Avengers and being a quiet superhero but one day as he’s incognito downtown a little girl tugs his sleeve and he turns to see she’s got a prosthetic hand and she looks at him and says very shyly, ‘I just wanted to say that you’re my hero.’”

Though Steve, Clint, and Bruce had been helping him overcome his past and become a new man, Bucky was still unsure of himself. He’d been through a lot as the Winter Soldier, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to become better than what they made him. He worried that he was still a danger, that one day he would hear a few choice words and freak out, reverting back into the mindset of a brainwashed assassin. Steve was sure he wouldn’t let that happen, but the brunet wasn’t taking any chances.  
Steve had been helping him find coping mechanisms to deal with his mood swings. He took Bucky to the gym and showed him around the Avengers Tower, helping him find unused rooms to hide in when he felt dangerous.   
Clint leveled with him and tried to make him see that having been brainwashed wasn’t his fault. He shared his experience of being taken over by Loki and his Glow Stick of Destiny, and how Natasha had clobbered him back to reality. Bucky had responded that cognitive recalibration wasn’t going to be enough to erase what Hydra had done.  
Bruce used his scientific knowledge to try and create something to suppress the Winter Soldier. He mused that if he could find ways to suppress the Other Guy, then he could help Bucky contain his Hydra influences.  
You were there every step of the way as well. You hadn’t met Bucky until after Steve brought him home, but you believed the dirty blond when he said that Bucky was better now. Other residents of the Tower were still concerned, but you believed in the both of them, and you wanted to help. You became part of the brunet’s therapy team. He would often come to you when he’d been plagued by night terrors and horrible flashbacks, and you would sit as close as he’d allow while he told you what he saw. Once Steve explained that you were a friend and on his side, he became more open to your methods of comfort, and nights would often be spent with you cuddling the soldier until he fell back to sleep.  
What made him trust you most was your apparent disregard of his prosthetic.  
He knew people stared. He could feel them staring, and they were never very subtle about looking away when he caught them. Even the other Avengers couldn’t help but watch as the metal shimmered in the light, how the plates slid against each other when he bent his elbow or wiggled his fingers.   
You never stared or questioned or intruded. You simply let him be. The curiosity was eating away at you, but you didn’t want him to feel like a freak or a monster. You knew he felt bad enough already. 

You and Bucky were out for a walk. Despite the heat, he donned a black jacket and gloves to cover his prosthetic. You didn’t question or judge, knowing that he was uncomfortable letting anyone outside of the Tower see his arm. Your left hand was clutched tightly in his right, your fingers laced. You weren’t entirely sure what your relationship to the soldier was, but you enjoyed the closeness it included. The brunet could always be found holding your hand and sitting beside you, and you would often cuddle against his side.  
It was bright and sunny out, making the soldier even more grateful for his disguise. The judgmental stares of passersby were always worse when his arm glistened in the light, catching people’s attention even when they hadn’t noticed him before. You squeezed his hand as you walked back to the Tower, having just had lunch at a café downtown. You knew he was worried that someone would recognize him, though he had cut his hair and had dark glasses over his eyes. You swore you would keep him safe, and he believed you.  
As you continued your walk through town, Bucky felt a tug on the sleeve of his left arm. He stiffened, clenching his fist in worry that someone had recognized him and was trying to take him in. You turned on your heel, keeping a hold of Bucky’s other hand, and smiled when you saw a little girl standing behind you with a grip on his sleeve.  
“It’s okay,” you told the soldier, and he hesitantly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the girl, staring up at him like most children looked at Captain America.  
“Can we help you?” he asked softly, unsure of the child’s intentions. She had yet to release his sleeve.  
He looked down at the little hand holding onto him and his eyes widened further. You glanced down as well and realized why she had stopped Bucky. The hand gripping his sleeve was bionic, small robotic fingers clutching the material.  
“I just wanted to say that you’re my hero,” she stated shyly, looking up at him from under her long lashes. A faded blush covered her cheeks as she smiled at the two of you.  
Your heart melted as you looked between the two of them. A grin split your lips as you saw Bucky’s eyes soften. The little girl continued staring up at him, expecting some sort of response.  
The soldier knelt down, allowing her to keep a hold on his jacket. He looked down at her prosthetic hand and took it in his flesh one. A small smile claimed his lips as he took of his sunglasses, looking at the child.  
“You’re my hero,” he responded, gesturing to her hand. Her smile widened and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck. He faltered for a moment, concerned eyes glancing up at you. You nodded with a smile, and he hesitantly nodded back. He wrapped his arms around the girl, relishing the feeling of someone accepting him.   
A woman’s voice called out and the girl pulled away. She looked at Bucky with sparkling eyes, dropping her arms. She mumbled a gentle “Goodbye!” before running off to catch up with her mother. Bucky stood, staring after her as she ran off. His hand found yours and you laced your fingers. You began walking towards the Tower, smiling softly at your soldier. You adored the smile that remained on his face for the rest of the day.


	17. Work It

**Work It**  
A/N: I got this idea when I went to the gym. I thought it would make a cute story.  
“You and Bucky motivate each other to work out.”

You let out a groan as you dragged your weight through the Members Only door of the gym. Your whine of protest at what you were about to do was met by a chuckle coming from the man who walked in behind you.  
“You’re really gonna make me do this?” you whimpered, turning to Bucky with the best pouty lips you could manage.  
He simply leaned down and kissed your pout. “Yes, I am. You’re the one who said you wanted to start working out.”  
Your puppy eyes turned into a glare at the reminder. “You didn’t have to listen to me.”  
He simply shook his head, another chuckle on his lip as you set your newly appointed gym back in one of the cubbies along the wall. You pulled out your fingerless gloves, Pokemon water bottle, and your gym journal. It was already opened to a new page where you’d written down today’s workout plan.  
You had decided after almost being killed on your last mission that you were rather out of shape for a SHIELD agent. Since going to the gym was how Bucky dealt with the nightmares of his time at Hydra and you enjoyed any excuse you could get to spend time with him, you decided to join him. He was surprise at first, but it quickly turned into excitement at the idea of spending his lonely nights attacking a poor punching bag with you at his side.  
“Are you ready for this?” the brunet asked with a smirk. You stuck out your tongue in response.  
“Not at all.”  
“Good. Let’s get started.”

You started with five minutes of bare-minimum cardio to get your heart pumping and warm up your muscles. Once that was done, you panted dramatically.  
“Can we call it a day now?”  
Bucky knew you were kidding, so he wrapped an arm around you and led you over to the bench press. You groaned when you realized where he was going. Since all of your training was cardio and weapons based, you didn’t know much about the gym equipment. That meant that Bucky got to show you the ropes, literally and figuratively, and you got to watch him demonstrate every single move. You couldn’t say you had many objections to watching him lie back on a bench, his chest muscles flexing under the thin fabric of his wife beater tank top as he bent and straightened his arms. You watched the similarities between his flesh hand and his metal one as they both gripped the barbell, easing it back onto its holders before he got up from the bench.  
“Your turn,” he grinned.  
You blew out a breath and took his spot, lying back as he had done. He took off a couple of weights, knowing that you couldn’t lift as much as he could. He positioned your arms on the bar and showed you how to twist it off and pull it down to your chest. He kept his hands on the bar until you pushed it all the way back up, making sure you didn’t drop it.  
You realized why it was called a “work” out when he let go and you had to control the bar on your own. You let out a gasp at the sudden strain on your muscles, and Bucky mistook it for a cry of help. He remained by your side, his arms hovering by yours, ready to take the bar and throw it across the room if it even came close to injuring you.  
“Very good,” he praised when you finished the first set. You smiled softly and slid off the bench, watching as he returned to it. Yeah, you were definitely okay with working out if you got to watch him, too.

He decided that your first day would be a full body workout so you got a feel for everything in the gym. The day ended with sit ups and yoga.   
You lied back on the yoga mat with a whimper on your lips. You’d hated sit ups and pull ups since middle school when they were required for gym class. You suddenly wished you had tried harder in those days so you might be relatively good at them now.  
Bucky sat in front of you, holding your feet down. At least with his strength, you knew you weren’t going anywhere.  
You positioned your hands at the sides of your head and took in a breath, raising yourself up into a seated position. An uncomfortable seated position, but at least you made it upright. You exhaled and used all of your willpower not to collapse back on the mat.  
“You can do this,” he cheered, his flesh hand gently rubbing your lower leg, the small part of skin that was exposed between the bottom of your pant leg and the top of your sock.  
You nodded, wanting to impress him but also wanting to pass out right then and there. You willed yourself up again, and the triumphant smile on his lips was almost enough to keep you going.  
“How about I reward you for coming back up?” he offered when you lied back down.  
“How so?” you inquired, tilting your head to look at him.  
He grinned. “Sit up and find out.”  
You bit your lip to keep from matching his grin, trying not to seem too eager as you sat up again. This time, at the height of your sit up, he leaned in and pecked your lips. You hummed happily in response.  
“I think that’s a fair reward,” you said as you lowered your body again.  
You liked his new reward system.  
When you were finally done with sit ups, it was his turn. You couldn’t hold him down as well as he could, but you also knew he didn’t need it as much as you did. He had a lot more strength and control over his body. Still, you sat on his feet and rested your hands on his legs, and when he came all the way up, you leaned in to give him the same reward he’d given you.

“So how was that for your first day?” Bucky asked, throwing an arm around your shoulders as you headed out to his car.   
You blew out a breath. “Exhausting,” you replied honestly, earning a laugh from the soldier. “But it was nice. We should do it more often.”  
He nodded. “It could be our thing, working out together.”  
“I like that,” you smiled.  
“Of course, Steve will be pouty that he has to find a new workout buddy,” the brunet mused.  
You let out a laugh before a grin crossed your lips. “Now that Clint’s spending more time with his family, I bet Natasha’s looking for a workout partner.”  
The soldier laughed and held your door open for you, leaning down and pecking your lips as you slid into the car. Working out left you sore all over, but it was well worth it for more quality time with Bucky.


	18. Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me - Smut

**Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me**  
A/N: No one seemed to be interested in my Killian smut so I figured Avengers would get more attention. I’m starting with characters that I’m really attracted to.  
You guys can request smut since I’m posting these to their respective fandom series, but I won’t take specific plots for smut. You can request the situation, like celebrating a date or the couple is fighting, or specify if there’s a plot at all or if it’s just pure smut, but the details of the smut will be entirely mine.

A groan fell from your lips as you trudged tiredly into your apartment, closing the door behind you. You kicked off your work shoes, too tired to care where they landed as you dropped your purse and coat to the floor. You pulled yourself towards the kitchen to fix something to eat, not hearing the footsteps approaching the kitchen.  
“Welcome home, doll,” Bucky’s soft voice cooed in your ear as strong arms wrapped around your waist. You gave into your exhaustion and collapsed against his chest. He chuckled an caught you easily, sitting in a chair and bringing you down on his lap. You snuggled into his chest while he held you, his metal arm around your waist and his flesh hand carding through your hair.  
“You look exhausted,” he breathed before pressing a kiss to your temple. All you could do was nod tiredly, turning your head to bury your face in his neck. Keeping his left arm around your waist, he hooked his other arm under your knees, cradling you to his chest as he stood. He carried you bridal style down the hall to your shared bedroom, gently lying you atop the feather comforter on your bed. You didn’t even protest not getting something to eat as he hovered above you, decorating your face with kisses.  
Your arms rested by your head as he peppered kisses down your neck, pausing to nibble on your sweet spot. A gasp fell from your lips and you tilted your head back to give him better access. His hands slid down your sides, slipping under the hem of your shirt before sliding back up and bringing the fabric with it. You hummed happily and arched your back so he could slide the material over your head, tossing it to the floor. You had never felt shy or embarrassed around the soldier, more than happy to lie naked with him without a second thought.  
His hands snaked under your back to fumble with the clasp of your bra as his face dove between your breasts, pressing kisses all over your chest. You arched your back when he took one breast in his flesh hand, kneading it gently. His other hand danced down your side, pausing here and there to knead your sore muscles. His mouth traveled down your torso, kissing all over your abdomen, until he reached the waistband of your pants. He tugged at the elastic, pulling it down and revealing your smooth legs. You wiggled your hips to help with the removal of your clothing, feeling more relaxed with every move he made.  
He peeled off your socks and took your foot in his hands. He sat back on his knees and rested your foot in his lap, his thumbs pressing into all of the sore spots along the bottom of your foot. His fingers gently massaged your toes, relieving the pressure they’d built up during your eight hour shift.  
You moaned gently at the sensation, feeling light and serene as he switched to your other foot. You couldn’t even believe how good of a masseuse he was.  
When he was done with your feet, he knelt between your legs, gently kissing up one calf. He took one leg in each hand and pressed his fingers gently into the backs of your calves, massaging the sore muscles there while his mouth pressed tender kisses up and down your legs. He worked his way up to your thighs, smothering them with the same treatment, massaging and kissing back up to your waist. By now your muscles had relaxed and you were a pile of melted arousal.  
He hovered above you, leaning down to kiss you sweetly. You returned it with passion, reaching up to tangle your hands in his hair. He groaned against your lips; you knew how much tugging his hair turned him on. His flesh hand returned to kneading your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, while his metal hand slid down to trace a finger up your sex, your lace panties being the only barrier. Before you knew what was happening, your panties were gone and a cold breeze blew across your heat. Bucky slid a finger between your folds and you gasped at the cold metal against your throbbing sex.  
He dipped his head to kiss your neck, nibbling and sucking while his fingers toyed with your clit, sliding over it and flicking it. He kissed down your chest to your unattended breast, taking it into his mouth. You moaned and arched your back, pressing your breast closer to his face. He groaned against your skin, sending vibrations through your body.  
Without warning he plunged a finger into you, the cold metal contrasting deliciously with your heat. You moaned loudly, rocking your hips against his hand. He was really trying to spoil you tonight – he hardly ever used his metal hand to pleasure you, worried that he would end up hurting you. You had tried to convince him many a time, and after hearing the sounds you make when he did, he was definitely adding it to his list of moves.  
He added another finger and pumped them inside you, his flesh hand kneading one breast while he mouth pleasured the other. You couldn’t even think straight between all of the pleasure being paid to your body. You felt your orgasm building in your belly, the knot inside you tightening with every twist of Bucky’s metal fingers. His thumb rubbed your clit and it was all over. You let out a breathless moan as your orgasm exploded all over his hand.  
He removed his hand and trailed his kisses back up to your lips. “Can you handle more or do you want to sleep?” he asked huskily, rubbing his own arousal against your waist.  
You surprised him by tangling your hands in his hair and pulling his face down so you could passionately kiss him, taking his lower lip between your teeth. You knew he was trying to be sweet by giving you the option, but feeling his arousal pressing against you through his boxers was always enough to get you going, even after you’d just finished.  
He understood immediately, returning your kisses and wiggling his hips while your hands pushed at his boxers. He kicked them away, leaving him bare as he pressed against you again. You spread your legs as wide as you could, inviting him in. He rocked against your waist a couple of times before pressing himself against you. You angled your hips to help guide him, letting out a moan when he filled you completely. Your hands rested above your head and he took them both in his metal hand, pinning them there. You smirked up at him, wrapping your legs around his waist. His free hand reached down to grasp your ass, squeezing it and using it to pull your hips closer to his. He lifted your hips off the bed so he could plunge into you at a different angle, eliciting loud moans from your throat. He gladly swallowed them in kisses, his thrusts speeding up as he neared his orgasm. His hand slid from your ass over to your heat, his fingers gently stroking your clit. Just a couple of rubs and you were gone, another orgasm bursting inside you. His thrusts sped up more, desperate to finish himself as his lips latched onto your neck. You moaned his name loudly, arching your back as pleasure filled you. His name fell from your lips in a breathless moan as he finished, his hips slowing and finally stopping. He collapsed against you, pressing lazy kisses to your jaw.  
He reluctantly pulled out and laid beside you, taking you in his arms. You curled into his chest, not minding his torso being slick with sweat.  
“Are you relaxed now?” he asked, and you could hear the chuckle in his voice.  
You nodded tiredly. “Much better now.”  
He kissed your forehead. “I love you, doll.”  
“I love you too, Sergeant,” you replied. You felt his hand tighten in your hair and you smirked, knowing very well what that nickname did to him.  
It was going to be a long night, but at least it was going to be fun.


	19. PDA

PDA  
Request for SWsaber  
A/N: Modified the request.  
Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
“Can u do a Bucy one where Peggy was frozen in the ice along with Steve, they r married now, and the reader is dating Bucy. Well, Steve and Peggy walk in on the reader and Bucky and they never hear the endless teasing.”

"No, Buck!" you squealed as he tackled you to the couch. He began lightly grazing his fingers on your sides, making you burst in laughter.   
"Stop-ah!"   
He couldn't hold back his own laughter as he watched you writhe under his touch.  
"This should teach you to finish the milk," he managed between laughs. Once he had decided you had had enough, he ceased his humorous torture, just laughing with you with a smile on his face. Once the energy had died down, he made it a point to pull you into a hug, kissing your cheek.  
"You're relentless, Barnes," you giggled. He put his hand under your chin, lifting your head so that he could kiss you. "Not in the living room, of all open spaces," you insisted, eyes darting around the room in search of any passersby. He let out a groan.  
"I hate this," he pouted. You nodded in agreement, sighing.  
"But I love you," you smiled. He smiled in return, unable to resist your toothy grins.  
"I love you too Doll," he said, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. At that moment, you both heard a loud cough. You both looked up to see Steve and Peggy standing in the hallway.  
"How much did you see?" you asked, but the look on their faced answered your question.  
"Enough," Peggy confirmed. Steve, being the polite gentleman he is, just blushed and walked away, but you both knew what was coming for you both the next day.

“Why do we have to keep it a secret, Doll? What’s so bad about Steve and Peggy knowing?” Buck demanded the next day as you made your way to the kitchen for breakfast.  
“I just… I don’t know how to be open about these things. I’m scared,” you admitted, brewing a new pot of coffee.  
“What are you scared of?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around you.  
“Aw,” came a British accent. “Aren’t they cute?”  
A blush stained your cheeks as Peggy and Steve sauntered into the kitchen, smiling at the two of you. You shuffled shyly out of Bucky’s arms and focused your attention on the coffee.  
You had always been shy about public displays of affection. Your ex had flaunted you in public like a trophy, no matter how many times you’d asked him to stop. You didn’t know how to be a normal couple in public. You half expected Bucky to speak for you like you didn’t have your own voice. He never did so, of course. He knew that you could take care of yourself. But your ex never did.  
“So how long has this been going on?” Steve inquired. You remained quiet.  
Bucky looked between the two of you, unsure if he should answer. “A few months,” he replied tentatively, his heart breaking when you cringed. He wondered why you were so against letting the couple know about you and Bucky.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Peggy wondered casually, rummaging through the fridge.  
You opened your mouth to respond, but no words came out and instead, you bolted out of the kitchen.  
Steve’s brow furrowed as he looked after you. He then turned back to Bucky. “What’s wrong with her?”  
The brunet shrugged and sat down. “I don’t know. She’s just really timid. She won’t tell me why.”  
“Maybe it was a past relationship,” Steve offered. “She could have had an ex that was too into public affections.”  
Bucky nodded thoughtfully. “She was terrified about you two knowing. That has to mean something.”

You sat in your room on your bed, knees drawn up to your chest. A knock came upon your door and you knew without answering that it was Bucky.  
“Doll?” he called through the door. “Can I come in?”  
“I guess,” you murmured, and he took it as permission. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed beside you.  
“Doll, talk to me.”  
You let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”  
He shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I just don’t understand why you’re so upset about this.”  
“My ex never wanted to be affectionate when we were alone. When we spent the night together, he would eat and watch TV and if I wanted to snuggle, he’d scoff and walk away. But in public, he was all over me. I couldn’t get him away. He would order food for me and answer questions for me like I wasn’t capable of doing it myself. He flaunted me like an athletic trophy, but it wasn’t that he was proud of me; he just wanted to shove our relationship in everyone’s face. When you and I got together and you wanted to cuddle and kiss me when we were alone, I was so happy. I was just worried that if people saw us in public, you wouldn’t want me in private anymore.”  
He stared at you before pulling you into his arms. “Oh, doll. That’s never going to happen. I want to be with you whether we’re alone or with our friends. I would only speak for you if you asked me to and I will always be there to cuddle with you.”  
You rested against his chest, feeling safe and secure in his arms, and looked up at him. “Thank you, Bucky.”  
He kissed you sweetly. “Anything for you, doll.”

A few days later, you were lounging in the living room. Bucky sat upright on the couch and you were lying down with your head on his lap. Some movie was playing on TV, though neither of you were paying much attention to it.  
Steve and Peggy entered the room, not saying a word in regards to your current position. To their surprise, you lifted your head to look up at them.  
“Hey guys,” you greeted. “How’s it going?”  
“Good,” Steve replied. “So… You don’t mind us knowing?”  
You shook your head, smiling up at Bucky. “I’m good.”  
He leaned down to kiss you sweetly, tangling a hand in your hair. Steve shyly excused himself and Peggy followed with a chuckle, leaving you and Bucky to your affections.


	20. Frost Soldier

Frost Soldier  
Request for Beautiful Angel  
A/N: Confusing request but the end result was a Loki x Reader x Bucky love triangle.  
With help from cathrine.  
Roleplay my darlings?  
“could you do a loki and thor love triangle? Or maybe a love triangle between the reader, bucky, and steve? either one will do, I just really love Love Triangles lol”

Tony and Steve were sitting across Bucky, who'd been going out of his mind for the past few weeks. Tony was dying to know why, while Steve - who knew all of Buck's secrets - was trying hard to come up with a solution to Bucky's problems.  
The metal-armed soldier groaned. "I don't know, Steve. My game's been off ever since I became this." He motioned to his arm.  
Steve sighed. "That doesn't matter, Buck. (Y/N)'s not the type to judge."  
Tony's eyes darted from Steve to Bucky, the gears in his head spinning rapidly. "You like (Y/N)?" he grinned.  
"Yeah, but so does Loki," Steve sighed in response.  
Tony barked out a laugh.  
"Did someone say my name?" a deep accented voice called. A raven-haired man appeared suddenly within the trio's sights. Loki, the ever-so-cunning god, stared darkly into Bucky's eyes. "A little bird told me that you and I have the same interests. Particularly a lady's hand."  
The brunet stared back. "As a matter of fact, we do."  
"Guys!" a familiar feminine voice chirped from the hallway. "I'm back!"  
The two men stared at each other as you strolled into the living room.  
“May the best man win,” Bucky commented.  
“I intend to,” Loki smirked.

Loki was confident. He was a god; of course he was confident. He knew he had the charm and charisma to win your hand. He just had to get your attention and flirt his way into your heart.  
He found you in the kitchen one afternoon, making lunch for everyone. You were wearing a simple but flattering dress that hugged your body and showed off your legs.  
You stood on your tip toes to reach something on the top shelf. You almost had it before a pale hand grabbed it down and handed it to you. You turned to find Loki standing there with a soft smirk on his lips.  
“Thanks,” you smiled, taking it from him and adding it to the mix.  
“Of course, love,” he purred, leaning against the counter.  
Your attention went back to cooking, but you were well aware of Loki’s presence beside you.  
“You look stunning in that dress,” he cooed, his focus entirely on you.  
A blush claimed your cheeks. “Thanks, Loki.”  
“I would love to take you to dinner tonight,” he continued, leaning close enough that you could smell his cologne – a delightful musk that sent butterflies through your belly.  
You were speechless. “I… That’s very kind of you, Loki.”  
He grasped your delicate hand in his. “I would be honored if you would join me.”  
You finally looked up at him. “Okay, that sounds nice.”  
He grinned, though you didn’t understand the triumph in his eyes. “Wonderful. I’ll pick you up at seven. Keep that dress on.”  
He pecked your cheek before turning and sauntering out of the room.

Bucky, on the other hand, was less confident. He had been off his game for seventy years. Sure, he was quite the ladies’ man back in the forties, but now, he had no idea how things worked. Women were more independent, and a simple smirk and a bouquet of flowers might not be enough to woo a lady nowadays.  
Still, he had to start with what he knew. So he found you in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV, and he sat on the couch beside you. You turned to him with a smile, quirking a brow as he held a hand behind his back.  
“Hey, Buck,” you greeted.  
“Hi, (y/n),” he replied softly, trying to get his confidence back. He moved his arm to show you a bouquet of all your favorite flowers, and you were in awe at the fact that he remembered all of them.  
“Oh, Bucky. They’re beautiful,” you cooed, taking the bunch from him. You held them to your face and inhaled, sighing softly at the pleasant fragrance emanating from the blossoms.  
His mood increased and he smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”  
“You know all of my favorites,” you smiled. “I love that about you.”  
He blushed. “I actually had a question for you.”  
You tilted your head, urging him to continue.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee with me tomorrow,” he rushed.  
Your eyes widened. First Loki, and now Bucky? “That sounds nice, Buck.”  
He beamed. He took your hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles. You blushed softly in response.  
“I’ll see you then,” he smiled.  
“See you then,” you agreed.

That evening, you fixed your hair and slipped on your favorite shoes. You smoothed out the fabric of your dress, the one that Loki liked, before leaving your room.  
He met you in the hall with a smile on his lips. He was dressed in a green button down shirt and black jeans, with his hair gelled back and another douse of that cologne that you loved.  
He offered you his arm and you accepted it with a smile. He led you outside where his car was waiting and opened the passenger door for you. After you slid in, he closed the door and walked around to the other side.  
He drove to your favorite restaurant, and your eyes lit up when you realized where you were going. You smiled at him as he parked along the curb, turning off the engine.  
“You remembered,” you commented as he opened your door.  
“Of course, love,” he replied smoothly, taking your hand to help you out. He kept his fingers around yours as you headed inside. The hostess led you to a booth by the wall and you sat, Loki sitting opposite you.  
After ordering drinks, Loki reached for your hand. You smiled softly as you rested your hand in his, letting him stroke your knuckles. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back of your hand.  
“Such a gentleman,” you smiled.  
“Only for you, love,” he smirked.  
“It’s nice to see the side of you that doesn’t want world domination,” you commented.  
He chuckled. “I gave up on world domination a long time ago. Now I want to repent for my sins and start a new life. Preferably… with you.”  
You bit your lip and looked up at him. “I’d be honored to be part of your new life.”

The next day, your belly was tingling with anticipation for your date with Bucky. You dressed in a tank top and jeans, pulling on a pair of heels and tying up your hair.  
You met Bucky outside your room and he reached for your hand with his flesh one. You happily placed your hand in his and intertwined your fingers. He began walking, leading you down the sidewalk to a nearby café.  
Once inside, you walked up to the counter and ordered your respective favorite drinks. He paid for them and let you choose a table. You found one towards the back that had plush leather chairs and sat down, Bucky following.  
There was a table between the chairs, and Bucky’s arm rested on it. You followed suit, lacing your fingers with the soldier’s.  
The barista brought your drinks over with a smile. Bucky thanked her like the gentleman he was and handed you yours. You held it in your free hand, not wanting to move your fingers from Bucky’s.  
“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me today,” he admitted. “I haven’t been on a date in so long… I was worried I would mess it all up.”  
You let out a giggle. “You haven’t messed anything up. This is nice.”  
“Can I be honest?”  
You nodded.  
“I really like you, (y/n). More than you know. And I was hoping that maybe… I could ask you if you would be my girl.”  
“Aw, Bucky,” you smiled. “I would love to.”  
You sipped your drink and thought about how much explaining you had to do.

You gathered Bucky and Loki into the living room to explain to them both what you had decided. They both had feelings for you, and you for them, and you had already agreed to be with both of them.  
They glared at each other while waiting for you to explain why they were both there.  
“I know you both have feelings for me,” you began.  
They nodded in agreement.  
“And I am interested in both of you,” you continued.  
Bucky’s eyes lit up while Loki smiled smugly.  
“And you’ve both asked me to be yours.”  
They returned to glaring.  
“And I want you to know that I don’t want to choose. I… I want to be with both of you. I don’t know entirely how that will work, but I like you both so much.”  
They were both quiet for a moment.  
“If that’s what you want… I can live with it,” Bucky said.  
Loki blew out a breath. “As can I. I just want to call you mine, (y/n).”  
“I’ll be both of yours,” you replied.  
They moved so that they were each sitting on either side of you. Loki’s arm wound around your waist while Bucky’s draped across your shoulders. You smiled and leaned against both of them, turning on the TV and relaxing with your new boyfriends.


	21. I'll Be Home For Christmas

I’ll Be Home For Christmas  
Request for dracosgrl88  
A/N: It wasn’t a Christmas request but I wanted to post a Christmas story and I really needed to update this series.  
“I know it says requests are closed but i read your stories at night to keep away my anxiety attacks away and i was wondering if you can do one where reader and bucky have been dating for a while they get into a fight reader leaves bucky goes to find her but shes been kidnapped and he has to find her and he rescues her just in time.”

Two days before Christmas, all hell broke loose.  
Everyone was stressed about making sure the holiday was perfect, leading to high tension and short tempers. Especially when you were dating a Hydra-trained super soldier who had a million triggers that could cause a relapse to his time as an assassin.  
He had reverted a couple of times before, and every time he came out of it, he would apologize profusely and lock himself in the closest room for at least an hour. Even if he didn’t hurt anyone when he was triggered, he felt bad and worried for your safety. You would comfort him as much as he would let you, cuddling him and playing with his hair and telling him how much you loved him.   
But lately, he avoided your attempts. He would run and hide and not let you anywhere near him. You understood that he needed his space and was afraid of hurting you, but it was also frustrating that he wouldn’t let you help. You knew that he had been through more trauma than you could comprehend, and he had recounted several of his experiences with you. But he didn’t let you in enough to make him feel better. You felt rather useless when he ran off and avoided your touches after a relapse.  
Two days before Christmas, and he had just come out of a reversion. Something on the TV had recalled a dark memory and before you registered what was happening, he was back to the Winter Soldier, all memory of Bucky Barnes lost. This time, he had attacked you. You were in the kitchen, and he trapped you against the counter. You had thought he was playing until you saw the darkness in his eyes. You weren’t afraid. You had seen this face before. But when his metal hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed, your heart fluttered in fear. He had never tried to hurt you, even when he was out of his mind.  
It only lasted a few minutes, but when he snapped back to reality and saw his hand clutching your neck, his eyes widened in horror and he stumbled backwards.  
“Bucky,” you tried to comfort him, stepping forward.  
“No!” he shook his head, holding out his arm so you would stay back.  
“Dammit, Buck-“  
“This is exactly what I’ve been afraid of! I hurt you!”  
“You didn’t hurt me,” you tried to explain. “You just surprised me. I’m fine, I promise.”  
He tried running off, but you weren’t having it. You grabbed his flesh hand, trying to hold it gently. He quickly pried it out of your grasp.  
“Dammit, Bucky! Just talk to me. Let me in! I want to help.”  
He shook his head. “You can’t help. You shouldn’t be anywhere near me. I tried to hurt you.”  
“That wasn’t you,” you reasoned. “That was what Hydra did to you.”  
“It’s still in me,” he murmured. “I can’t control it.”  
“Which is why I want to help.”  
Still he shook his head. Before you could say anything more, he ran off to lock himself away.  
Tears bubbled over your eyelids and ran down your cheeks. You were tired of not being able to help. You pulled on your jacket and shoes and slipped outside, needing a walk to clear your head.  
You made it down the first block before something struck the back of your head and everything flashed to black.

What felt like hours later, you awoke to find yourself tied to a chair. Your head was pounding from whatever hit it and your wrists were numb from the rope rubbing against them. The warehouse you were locked in smelled stale and the inside was as freezing as the outside.   
You could hear male voices talking in a foreign language, but even if they were words you could understand, you were too groggy to follow the conversation. All you wanted to do was close your eyes and sleep.  
Suddenly the door burst open, and something inside you knew that it wasn’t due to your captors. You could hear yelling and shouting and the sound effects of a scuffle, but it was all coming from directions you weren’t facing.   
Something touched your hand, and you jumped before realizing that whoever was behind you was helping you get out. The ropes were cut, but you didn’t have any energy. Your arms limply fell to your sides.   
Someone knelt before you, and you recognized the cologne of your savior.  
Bucky.  
You weakly lifted your head to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. Your own eyes widened in surprise, not expecting anyone to find you so soon. He lifted you bridal style, nodding to someone behind you before walking you outside. You turned your head just enough to see Steve and Tony, complete in their suits, fighting off the agents that had taken you. 

Once home, Bucky took you to your shared bedroom and set you on your bed. He pulled your warmest pajamas from your dresser and helped you change, trying to warm you up and make you feel better. He then made you a cup of tea and sat down, pulling you into his arms.   
As you snuggled into his chest, he sighed. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Apologies later,” you murmured. “Nap now.”  
He nodded, lying down. “Anything you want, doll.”

Christmas eventually came, and by then, everyone was in a better mood. Presents were unwrapped as the entire team sat in the large living room, gathered around the large tree. You and Bucky sat on the couch, snuggled together. He had apologized profusely for pushing you away to the point that you left, and you forgave him while thanking him for saving you. It was a rocky subject that would require more talking and more fixing, but for now, you would snuggle by the fire and open presents.  
You got Bucky a journal to scribble in when he was upset. Writing down things that had happened or things that triggered him seemed to calm him down.   
He got you a bracelet that held a silver band with “Bucky and (y/n) til the end of the line” engraved, both of your birthstones at either end.   
You kissed him sweetly, a chorus of awws sounding through the room as you cuddled further into his embrace.


	22. Stubble - SMUT

Stubble  
A/N: A stubble kink. I can so relate to that.  
Request for anon.  
"Hi! I just discovered your blog and I love it! Can I request an avengers smut (Steve or BuckyxReader or whatever) with stubble involved? Thanks!"

Your fingers rummaged through the drawers of your dresser, tossing a blouse here and a tank there, trying to determine what ensemble should be worn today. Your wet hair was twisted up in a towel, keeping it out of your face as you continued digging. You stood before your dresser clad in only your bra and panties - your boyfriend Bucky's favorite outfit on you.  
"Hey, doll?" the former soldier called from the bathroom.  
"Hm?" you murmured, not looking up from your task.  
"What would you think if I shaved my face?"  
The search for clothes was forgotten as your head shot up in surprise. You turned to cast your gaze upon the adjacent bathroom where Bucky stood before the mirror, running his hands over the stubble that decorated his jaw and chin. The contemplative expression on his chiseled face told you that he was seriously considering the removal of his facial hair, and you weren't going to let that happen.  
You abandoned your previous task of selecting clothes for the day and sauntered into the bathroom, swinging your hips seductively. You stood before your shirtless boyfriend, running your hands from his toned abdomen and up his muscular chest before letting them rest on his prickly jaw.  
"Shave your face," you murmured, leaning in close to his lips, "and you'll never see me naked again."  
His eyes darkened like storm clouds, and a grin split your lips. That was his look of arousal. You had him right where you wanted him.  
His hands roughly gripped your hips as he pushed your body back with his. He only stopped when your back met the wall, pressing hard enough to hold you there. You gazed up at him with lustful eyes, biting your lower lip in that way that Bucky found so provocative. He growled low on his throat, rocking his hips against yours. You released a gasp as you felt his manhood pressing into your thigh, surprised by how evident it was already.  
His hands slid down to your ass, lifting you up.  "Jump," he murmured, and you eagerly complied. Using your hands on his shoulders, you jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist. He pressed you further against the wall, pinning you with his hips so that his arms were free.  
His fingers danced down your sides and you let out a hum at the sensation. A wicked grin spread across Bucky's face as his hands slid over your barely covered breasts.  
"You know your front clasp bra is my favorite," he whispered huskily, unclasping the bra with one hand. He pushed it behind you, letting it fall to the floor.   
"And shirtless Bucky is my favorite," you murmured, scraping your nails down his chest. He let out a groan, dipping his head to capture your lips. Your lips melded passionately against his, your arms winding around his neck. Your fingers tangled in his shaggy brown locks, tugging hard enough to draw a growl from his throat. His hands snaked down your body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers slipped between your legs, rubbing your clit through the thin lace of your panties. You broke the kiss to release a gasp that morphed into a moan, rocking your hips into his hand as best you could while being pinned.  
He smirked, leaning in close enough for his breath to ghost over your ear. "I'd say you're ready for me, doll," he whispered, rubbing at your entrance to soak your panties.  
You bit your lip to stifle a whimper, clawing at his chest. His fingers tugged at the waistband of your panties, allowing you to stand long enough to pull them down your legs. You, in turn, pried his boxers off, revealing his arousal.   
He hummed, his stormy eyes wandering down your naked form. He grinned devilishly, dropping to his knees. Your brow furrowed in confusion before realization hit and you gasped. He pried your legs open with his hands, settling himself between them. Holding your gaze, he stick out his tongue, dragging it up your slit. Your mouth fell open and your eyes rolled back into your head, your head falling back against the wall with a barely audible thump.  
Bucky grinned, burying his face in your heat. His tongue swirled around your clit, occasionally flicking it. As your moans grew louder, he shook his head, rubbing his stubble against your very sensitive outer lips and inner thighs. Your hands flew to his hair, tugging at the chocolate colored locks. He groaned, the sound vibrating through your core. Moan after moan emanated from your throat, only increasing in volume when he inserted two thick, metal digits inside your dripping entrance. Between his fingers and his wicked tongue, you came undone, screaming his name.  
He didn't stop.  
Once he'd swallowed your juices, he sucked at your clit, arousing you for round two. You were thoroughly satisfied and still wanting more.   
Bucky stood, removing his fingers from inside you so he could grip your thighs. You jumped automatically, wrapping your shaky legs around his hips. He pinned you to the wall, his arousal pressing against your dripping heat. His lips swallowed your moan in a kiss as he pressed inside you, slowly stretching you until he was fully sheathed. Your eyes closed of their own accord as he pulled out and slammed back inside, ripping a moan from your throat. Your fingers dug into his broad shoulders, moans mingling with every breath you exhaled. You couldn't stifle them if you tried.  
Bucky quickly picked up a steady rhythm, rocking into you at a delicious angle. Your second orgasm was fast approaching, and the soldier knew it.  
"Sergeant!" you screamed, knowing that it turned Bucky on almost as much as his first name.   
He let out a moan, burying his face in your neck. His speed increased, as did his intensity. Skin slapped against skin as his hips slammed into yours. You were sure you'd have bruises later, and that thought only turned you on more. Sex bruises were the best bruises.  
Your release overwhelmed you. You clawed at his back and buried your face in his neck. You moaned his name loudly, uncaring if the neighbors heard you.   
Bucky was quick to follow. Just a few more thrusts and the sounds of your breathless moans threw him over the edge.   
"(Y/N)!" he growled, thrusting quickly until his release hit. His hips slowed against yours, finally stopping, but he remained inside you. You were grateful for his weight keeping you up - if he moved back at all, you'd have no strength to hold yourself up.  
He lifted his head to offer you a tired but mischievous grin. "Alright, doll. If that's your argument, I won't shave."  
You let out a laugh. "You'd better not."  
He pulled out of you and carried you to bed, lying your naked body down on the sheets. He slipped in beside you and pulled the covers over the both of you.  
As you settled down together, Bucky wondered if he should admit that he never actually wanted to shave his stubble.


End file.
